Push On
by PeanutFangirl
Summary: (SEQUEL TO IN THE MOMENT!) Clementine, Luke, Nick, Sarah, Faith, and Joy are the last six survivors left, the remaining of the family. Clementine and Luke will go through a journey of love, fun, horror, and loss. What will they do to protect and love each other? What are the lengths they will push to protect the ones they love. (Older ClemxLuke) (Cover by ml 2 ghost!) ON HOLD!
1. The End Is The New Beginning

**A/N HEY EVERYONE! *Walks out and twirls* Did you miss me? Well, I not only missed you, but I missed this story!**

**WELCOME TO PUSH ON!**

**Now, I know I said it would come out Saturday, but I just couldn't wait! I was to excited and...God, I just NEEDED to begin!**

**I don't know when this will go up, BUT I will try to finish it today, and get it up!**

**Quick note, I will be getting a new cover picture soon, made by the talented ml 2 ghost (be sure to check her awesome stories)! Should come up soon!**

**Anyway, LET'S BEGIN!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV**

Joy's music nearly put me to sleep, just like the rain. Faith's voice only sang once in the long song, but that doesn't change how angelic she sounded. The sight of Nick smiling and Sarah swaying happily couldn't have been better. And Luke being beside me, holding me close, I felt safe...finally.

Only Lee had made me feel safe and happy, no one else completly pulled it off. Luke managed to find a spot in my heart and I know, it will never be the same.

Joy played her last note, and the applause began. "You're really good, Joy!" Sarah praised. Joy smiled, "Thanks, surprised I still remember it." Nick took another sip from his beer, then spoke himself, "How long has it been? Four...five years since you took lessons?" Joy just shrugged in return.

Faith looked around, "Hey, it's getting pretty late, I think we have time for one or two more songs." Joy began to retune her guitar, "Any sugestions?"

Luke looked up, "What about the song you and I sang in high school?" Joy met his eyes, pausing mid-tune, "The one we sang in the talent show?"

I shot up to gap at Luke, "You sang in a TALENT SHOW?" Luke smirked, "Don't act surprised, I've sung for you before." Joy laughed, "Not only did we sing, we won!" Nick laughed, "People could've SWORN you two were dating!"

Joy shot her brother daggers, earning a chuckle from him. Faith bit her lip to keep from laughing as well. Joy continued to tune the guitar, "You wanna sing together?" Luke nodded, "Memories can't go if they aren't relived." I smiled up at him, which he returned.

Joy smiled, "Alright, but if you and I are gonna sing this, I demand dancing." At first, everyone looked at Joy in a weird way, causing her to laugh. "Not me!" she wheezed, "I mean like...slow dancing while I play! Set the mood..." She shot Faith a knowing smirk, causing her to blush slightly.

Luke raised his eyebrow, "You expect me to sing and slow dance at the same time?" Joy reajusted her guitar in her lap, "What, like it's hard? C'mon Luke, you can dance and serenade your girl at the same time. Conner did it to me!" Joy has never brought up her boyfriend by choice, so everyone went silent.

Joy pretended she said nothing, "For the love of all that is holy, stop being a bunch of pussies and dance!" Faith and Sarah snorted, earning weird looks from Luke and Nick.

"I'll get ya started," Joy said, then began to play another song. Luke took a deep breath, then began to sing.

* * *

**(**_**Pretend **_**by Scott Porter/the voice actor of Luke. Love this song!)**

**Say, won't you stay?**  
**We could talk about nothing at all.**  
**We'll sit here and make up the words,**  
**As we go along**

**The games we could play,**  
**Maybe silently write us a song,**  
**Quietly shout from the roof,**  
**That we don't belong,**

Luke then stood up and offered me his hand. I instantly took it, and he pulled me to my feet. He pulled my hands and wrapped them around his neck and rested his own on my hips. He then began to sway me slowly as he sung, Faith and Nick reluctantly following suit. At this point, Joy joined into the song, singing with Luke.

* * *

**They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",**  
**A little like you were,**  
**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**  
**And, all that I know is that I've never**  
**been here before.**  
**And, no I'll never leave if its alright**  
**with you, were dreaming emotions,**  
**While jumping in puddles,**  
**And, all of my life,**  
**I pretend you were there by the door,**  
**I don't wanna pretend anymore,**

Joy took over and sang by herself for the next verse, Luke just smiled at me while she sang alone in the background.

* * *

**Strange, oh so strange,**  
**When it feels that being alone,**  
**makes something that's nobody else,**  
**and setting it strong.**  
**And then you,**  
**Came along,**  
**Your reflection was so sad and slow,**  
**It made me believe once again,**  
**That I could belong.**

Luke once again joined Joy in singing, and the rest of the song was sung together.

* * *

**They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",**  
**A little like you were,**  
**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**  
**And, all that I know is that I've never**  
**been here before.**  
**And, no I'll never leave if its alright**  
**with you, were dreaming emotions,**  
**While jumping in puddles,**  
**And, all of my life,**  
**I pretend you were there by the door,**  
**I don't need to pretend anymore,**

**And it hurts to know,**  
**There was somebody out there,**  
**That's strange and as beautiful,**  
**As you,**  
**If I fall, sooner.**

**Maybe she's crazy,**  
**A little like you were,**  
**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble,**  
**All that I know is that I've never been here before.**  
**And no I'll never leave if its alright**  
**with you, were dreaming emotions,**  
**While jumping in puddles,**  
**And, all of my life,**  
**I pretend you were there by the door,**  
**I don't need to pretend anymore.**

* * *

No applause happened, but smiles were exchanged. I caught myself staring at Luke for abnormally a while. But Joy butt in, "Hey, lovebirds! One more song?"

We all sat down again. Faith spoke up, "How about one we can all sing together?" Joy nodded, "Sounds good."

I didn't have a problem with everyone singing, I wasn't good, but I wasn't horrible. Everyone agreed, Nick asked, "What song?" Joy did her evil grin, "I think you'll know when you hear it." When she began to play again, I automatically knew the song. And by everyone singing, I knew we all knew the song. No one sang alone, all of us together.

* * *

**(**_**In The Pines/Little Girl/Where Did You Sleep Last Night **_**by Unknown. I will never stop loving this song.)**

**Little girl, little girl**

**Don't lie to me**

**Tell me where did you sleep last night**

**In the pines, in the pines**

**Where the sun never shines**

**We'll shiver the whole night through**

**My daddy was a railroad man**

**Killed a mile and a half from here**

**His head was found in the drivers wheel**

**His body was never found**

**In the pines, in the pines**

**Where the sun never shines**

**We'll shiver the whole night through**

**You've caused me to weep**

**You've caused me to mourn**

**You've caused me to lose my home**

**Little girl, little girl**

**Where'd you sleep last night**

**Not even your mother knows**

**In the pines, in the pines**

**Where the sun never shines**

**We'll shiver as the cold winds blow**

* * *

Even though the song is depressing, I felt even happier. I felt like we were all a family, which we were. I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better, this was my family.

Luke looked around, "We should get to bed, pretty late." Faith nodded in agreement, ignoring groans from Joy and Sarah. Nick was getting a bit drunk, so Faith imediantly took charge. She stood up and led him inside. I stood up, "I got first watch." Luke looked up, "You sure?"

"I can take it," Sarah offered. I didn't feel safe letting Sarah take watch alone. "Naw, but I'll come get ya next. The rest of you get to bed." Luke kissed me goodnight, then helped Sarah back inside. Joy and I were the only ones still outside.

She took a step closer to me and said, "I'll stay up with Sarah." I smiled, "Thanks." She hugged me before heading back inside.

I put out the fire and walked into the house to grab my gun. Then exited the front door. Maybe we all can have a new start here, a new life. I looked up at the stars, thinking of when Luke and I laid on the roof together back at the lodge. That was the same day we had our first kiss, and the same night we became a couple.

Me, Luke, Sarah, Nick, Faith, and Joy, we were the last ones standing so far. I wonder was other adventures are in store for us.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Push On! I enjoyed writing it! I know the chapter was abit short and choppy, but it will get better! I promise!**

**The next chapter will take place a few months later, I still have yet to decide. Please leave any suggestions! I will NEED them! And remember to review, it helps me out a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	2. Nick's Worst Memory

**A/N Hey my friends! Welcome back to Push On! I'm glad you all are excited to see me return with my original story!**

**Yeah, quick fun fact! In The Moment was the only story I planned on actually writing, before I became PeanutFangirl. Then I read my friend, Emily's, Click story (The Ass End Of This World by The Rose of Hedylogos) and was inspried to make The Colors In Hell. So yeah, In The Moment and The Colors In Hell were the only stories I ever planned on writing. And I didn't plan on sequels for either! Or some OCs! (Except for Joy and Faith, they were supposed to be the only OCs ever used in my stories, originally.) So yeah, I'm still having fun with everything else!**

**Anyway, I'm sure you guys know I'm not doing reviews for a while, but I have a quick anouncement.**

**I am not taking OCs for this story as of now. I do have three that will be joining soon. And a bit of a sneak peek!**

**One OC is still in development, one belongs to my friend, and one is a fun surprise. Let the predictions fly!**

**If I want more OCs, I will let you know, promise!**

**Anyway, BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV (I'll be honest, I think I will mostly be doing Clem's POV for the whole story.)**

**(Five months later)**

I'll be honest, it was getting very hot nowadays. We had hit mid summer, accourding to Faith. Joy's 20th birthday had passed, we celebrated with more campfire music and beer. And as a present, Faith and I went on a supply run (secretly we were trying to search for a present for Joy) and found another pack of cigarettes. And we even got her a normal sized butterfinger! She nearly squeezed the sh*t outta both of us!

We kinda changed our clothing for the weather a bit. Luke had switched his brown sweater for a black t-shirt we found in the cabin. Nick just stopped wearing his white under shirt. While I took the girls to a nearby abandoned clothing store and let them pick new clothes out.

I chose a brown tank top and a new pair of jeans. I even found a pair of badass **(I'll uncensor a few words) **army boots. Joy had found a pair of sweatpants and a pick T-shirt that said "30A GIRL" on it. She kept her old shoes. Faith picked out a new jean skirt and kept her white shirt with the piece sign on it. Sarah couldn't really change out of her jeans, so we just got her a new navy T-shirt.

Joy and Faith had sped ahead as we walked back. I didn't really care, they knew the way. I stayed behind with Sarah, even though she wanted to move the wheelchair herself. I signed, "Just thinking back to when we were complaining about being freezing cold."

Sarah snorted, "Tell me about it." I looked around, "Wellington...we haven't seen walkers in a few months, I guess we made the right choice." Sarah gave me a knowing stare, I sighed. "You tried to make me stay!" Sarah said accusingly. I rolled my eyes, "That was like, eight months ago!" Sarah crossed her arms, "Eight months, and you guys forget my birthday."

I slapped my hand to my head, I FORGOT SARAH'S BIRTHDAY! Carlos had said she was close to sixteen when I first met Luke and his group. We celebrated Joy's birthday, but we forget Sarah! I groaned, "Goddammit! I'm sorry Sarah!"

She smirked, "Don't sweat it, Lena hooked me up a while ago." She then flashed the silver ring with the cresent moon she wore at me. I smiled, remembering the ring.

The ring originally belonged to Sarah's boyfriend, Max. He got it from his little sister before going to college. He then met Sarah at Carver's place, they hooked up a little after Carlos died, weird as it sounds. Unfortunatly, Max died in a gunfight about a week later.

Another girl in our group, Lena had taken Max's ring and given it to Sarah. And she wore it every day, never taking it off. Lena wasn't around anymore, she betrayed the group. She and a few of our group members, Mike Bonnie and Arvo, had stolen our food and tried to leave in our truck. All because they hated Kenny. I accidentally shot and killed Mike, and Arvo shot me in the shoulder enraged. The wound had healed, but I was still upset Lena had left. Sad for everyone, Kenny died a day after Lena left, he was shot by me...I've never truely gotten over it.

Anyway, Sarah twisted Max's ring on her finger, smiling at it. I could tell what she was thinking. She sighed, "I miss him." "Me too, Sarah," I replied. I did miss Max, he was a great and trustworthy guy. It broke my heart to see him dead in Sarah's lap. I pushed the memory away.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, whistling a tune. Sarah giggled, "You'll have to teach me that eventually!" I rolled my eyes in reply, and took in the warm summer breeze.

* * *

**(Later that night)**

_I was in a different room, one I've never seen before. I looked around, and noticed a large mirror, but I couldn't see my reflection. I tried to look down, but I couldn't see my legs or my hands. I couldn't even watch, I just hung around, and watched everything play out._

_I saw a young woman, maybe in her thirties. She had long blond hair and deep blue eyes. She had freckles all over her face. I heard a voice ring out, "Hannah!" Hannah...Hannah...I've heard the name before. Then it stuck me, Nick and Joy's mother._

_I saw a young man come into the room. He had dark hair and silver-green eyes. I could only assume he was Hannah's husband. He stormed up to her, "What the hell is wrong with you!" She began to shout back, "What's wrong with me? I'm the only that does all the work to raise and supprot this family! You just sit around on your lazy ass, Jack!"_

_I then saw two children in the corner, one older than the older. Nick and Joy. Nick looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, and Joy looked around ten years old. She was being held protectively by Nick as the two adults continued to bicker._

_All of the voices were muffled, until I heard. "THAT'S IT! I'M DONE!" it was Hannah. Jack looked as if he would slap her, "FINE!" Nick tightened his grip on his sister, Joy gripped his shirt in fear. It hit me this was the daily childhood of Nick and Joy. I felt my heart sink, I've never seen parents like this before._

_I then was able to blick again, and once my eyes opened, I was in a new room. But this one I reconized, it was the cabin Luke and his group stayed in. I saw everyone come into the room, Luke, Carlos, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Pete, and Hannah. Sarah wasn't in here, made sense I guess. Everyone looked heartbroken, but I didn't know why. _

_I then saw a weird red mark on Hannah's neck, a walker bite. I remembered Luke telling me about how Nick lost his mom...because they let a bitten survivor stay inside...Hannah was at her death poll._

_Hannah turned to the group, and hugged everyone. She went to Nick last, and soothed while hugging her son, "Never stop trying to live Nick, no matter what. If my girl comes to you, I need you to be alive." That's right, Joy wasn't around at this point, she was with Faith and Kenny._

_Hannah pulled away from Nick, then got down on her knees. Pete came closer, "I can do it if ya-" _

_"No, I can do it," Nick confirmed. But his voice was cracked, he had tears in his eyes. Nick aimed his handgun at his mom's head. Hannah looked up at Nick, and she smiled, "I love you." Nick didn't respond at first, but he then choked out, "I love you, too." Then, Nick pulled the trigger._

* * *

"CLEMENTINE!" I felt someone shaking me.

I tried to fight away, "NO! DON'T KILL HER!" I felt someone grab my face, forcing me to look at them, "It's me! It's me!" I opened my eyes to find Luke in front of me. I had been dreaming? There was no way I was dreaming, I was there! I saw what happened! It seemed to real...

Luke pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, it's just a nightmare." I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend, crying into his shirt. He ran his fingers through my hair, "You wanna talk about it?"

I hiccupped, "I saw it...I saw her...I saw him..." Luke pulled away and held my face again, "Calm down, it's okay." I managed to choke out, "Nick shot her. He killed Hannah..." Luke froze at the sound of Hannah's name, then it hit me.

I had just witness a horrible memory. Two actually, Nick's worst memories. His parents splitting up and him being forced to kill his own mother. Of course, Luke blamed himself for Hannah's death, even though it wasn't his fault.

Luke pulled me in for another hug, "I'm sorry you had to see that." I knew how Nick felt when I shot Lee...I was forced to relive his horror, and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. I could only watch in terror. I cried into Luke's shoulder, as he rubbed my back and whispered comforting words into my ear.

"It's okay, I'm right here," Luke said. I tried to stop crying, but I just couldn't. The tears kept coming and coming. Luke just kept consoling me, he let me cry. I felt kinda embarassed, but I couldn't control it. I just sat in bed with Luke, and did nothing but cry.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I ended on a sad note, but hey! I never said it was gonna be completly happy! Looks like Clem experienced Nick's worst memory, but that's just Nick...I'm having so much fun writing this! I will be getting a new cover soon, I just need my friend Lena (yes, her name is also Lena) to send it to me. And it's awesome! You'll all love it! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	3. Trouble Strikes

**A/N Hey my friends! Welcome back to Push On! Man...I need to get a better intro. Thank you all for the love and support I've been getting on the story so far! I'm just as excited as you are to actually have this story up! **

**Also, I'm sure you've noticed (unless you read on a moblie device and don't see the pictures) that I have my new cover picture! And if you don't already know, the art is by my good friend, ml 2 ghost (or Lena). She's an amazing artist/author and I absolutly love this picture! Be sure to check out her amazing story, The Monster's We've Become! If anyting, she writes a lot like me. Let's get her to 100 reviews ASAP! She deserves it!**

**Also, quick shout out to my Batman! (The Rose of Hedylogos) Yes, my Batman. Why do you guys think I say ROBIN OUT at the end of my chapters nowadays? Har har. And get this, SHE JUST WROTE A FUDGING ONE SHOT FOR ME! (It's called Birthday Presents) A Cluke one shot that she made for me! THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRLY! I'M SO GRATEFUL TO HAVE A FRIEND LIKE YOU!**

**Anyway, let's get back to walking some dead!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV**

Sarah had found a stash of books a few days after we got here, and only now did I have time to just sit and read one. This one was called _How To Kill A Mockingbird, _I don't really find it that interesting, but I read it anyway.

I don't think I payed close attention to the book anyway, because I kept seeing Hannah's face appear in my head. I avoided talking to Nick this morning a lot, and when Luke tried to bring it up once, I ran to my room to make sure no one saw me cry all over again.

Last night I had calmed myself down and finally told Luke about my dream. But that only made it worse. I was hoping he would tell me that's not what actually happened, and it was only a dream. But the entire time he stared at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed. When I finished, Luke had informed me that my dreams...were 100% accurate.

Knowing I had experienced Nick's worst memory broke my heart. Like my brain wants to torture me by making me helplessly watch one of my best friends suffer a real life dilemma. Luke kept trying to push me to talk to Nick about it, when I just began to yell at him.

Luke was the only person that knew what I had dreamed about. I know I should talk to Nick about it, but come on! It's Nick's worst memory! I was traumatized enough just by seeing it happen! I kept pushing it aside, only to have it come right back to me. Hannah's face kept haunting me, and I've never even met her.

"Hey, Clem!" a voice said.

I jumped up, dropping my book, "Don't kill Hannah!" My heart was thudding, then I turned around only to see Sarah staring awkwardly at me.

"Hannah? Who are you talking about?" she asked, confused. I mentally cursed myself, then responded, "It's nothing, Sarah."

Sarah crossed her arms, then rolled her wheelchair closer to me, "You never met Hannah, what's going on?" I avoided eye contact with her, "Nothing you should worry about."

Sarah reached for my hand, making sure I didn't walk off. "What's going on? How the hell do you know Hannah?" I assumed she thought I was talking about Nick's mom, which she'd be right.

I refused to let tears take me over, I sat back down in my chair. Sarah moved in front of me. I took a breath, "She was in my dream." Sarah really looked confused, "How? You don't even know what she looks like!"

"I was there. I watched her and her husband fight...in front of Nick and Joy. I couldn't do anything to stop it, all I could really do was watch. Then I saw Nick...and Hannah..."

"You can stop if you want," Sarah offered. I held my hand up to hush her, "He shot her, after she got bit." Sarah's face dropped, but there were no tears in her eyes. Sarah didn't actually witness the death of Hannah, se was in her room...probably. Still, why wasn't she near tears?

I'll admit, the worlds finally taken a toll on Sarah, turning her into a fierce, cold, and strong girl. Sarah has become smarter, and braver. I was proud of her, but she seemed like nothing affected her that much anymore. It was kinda scary.

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, wen we heard a voice, "CLEMENTINE!" I jumped up at the sound of my name. And not just my nickname, but my full name. That's means it was pretty urgent, I sprinted towards the noise, Sarah wheeling on my heels.

I came to the front door to see it hanging wide open, and Joy's back was facing me. Faith was right next to her and they seemed to be staring down at something. I rushed to Joy's other side, fighting away the resemblence she shared with her mother that I could see. I saw her staring at a piece of paper, which I snatched from her hand.

"What the f*cks going on?" Nick said as he entered with Luke and Sarah. I looked at the paper, realizing it was a note. I read it out loud in a shakey voice.

"_You're not alone. I'm always here." _

"What...the...f*ck," Faith gasped. Luke stared, eyes wide, at me. Nick took the paper, and I refused to make eye contact with him. Sarah was frantic, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" No one answered her.

"Where'd you find it?" Luke demanded. Joy's voice was barely a whisper, "On...on the doorstep."

Nick crumbled the note in his hand and threw it on the ground **(Saturday Night** **Live**** reference.) **as he grumbled curses under his breath. Faith placed her hands on her hips, "Does it say who it's from?"

I shook my head, "No, it only says, 'You're not alone. I'm always here.' No name." Sarah glanced among us all, "Is someone stalking us?" Joy was trembling, not able to speak. Luke frowned, "Maybe, did anyone see anybody or anything outside?"

Joy shook her head, finally able to speak, "No, all I saw was the note." Nick was pacing, "What're we gonna do? We can't just sit here!" Faith rolled her eyes, "Well it's not like the police are gonna come on arrest the bastard that left this! And there aren't any cameras around, what can we do!"

I rubbed my temples, "Whoever it is, they haven't been around for too long. We've been here for five months, we would've noticed them."

"People are crazy! We don't know anything about this dude," Joy observed. "They could've been watching us for who knows how long without us knowing!" I frowned at her, "How would they have been watching us for so long without us knowing? It doesn't make sense!"

"Unless one of us is helping them," Sarah suddenly blurted out. We all froze and turned to stare at her. She shrugged, "Don't look like it's crazy, it's what makes the most sense!"

"Why would any of us do that Sarah?" I said. She just shrugged. Luke inhaled deeply, "So, what are we gonna do?" Faith bit her lip, she always does when she thinks. I gulpped, "We can't do anything right now, maybe we should just...be extra cautious. And we stay together. If anyone needs to use the bathroom or something, we all go together."

"And nightwatch is crucial," Faith added. "Everyone gets a turn taking watch each night, and I mean from dusk to dawn." Nick nodded, "I agree."

My leader insticts came in, "Okay, Faith will get to work on scedualing nigthwatches. Everyone stay on guard from now on! If anything gets too dangerous, we'll leave, good?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Got it."

"Alright."

"Sounds good."

"Then it's settled," I finished. Nick went to get a drink, Sarah on his heels. Luke went upstairs for something, leaving me with Joy and Faith.

Faith looked at me sympatheticly, "You okay?" I nodded, running a hand through my messy hair, "Yeah, just stressed." Joy glanced to her right, "Tell me about it."

"Do you think whoever's out there is gonna kill us?" Joy asked me as we walked to the pond in the backyard. I shrugged, "I can't lie to ya, I don't know. There are some crazy motherf*ckers out there."

We sat at the edge of the pond, taking our shoes off and dipping our feet into the cool water. "You don't really think one of us is...helping him, do ya?" I looked between Joy and Faith, I couldn't say yes. Joy and Faith were such sweet women, I knew they'd never betray anyone! Sarah and Nick included.

Luke wasn't even an option to consider, I loved him. He would never do anything to hurt the group. I know I didn't and I wouldn't do such a thing...when I realized I had done it.

_Flashback_

_I spoke into my walkie talkie. My friend and I had been talking for a while, he was really nice. "Have you found my parents yet?" I asked him. He replyed back calmly, "Not yet, Clem. But I think I'm getting close! I have a strong feeling they'll be right around the corner. Oh, I can't wait for you to get here!"_

_I looked up, making sure no one could hear me, "Kenny says he's almost done fixing the RV, then we're gonna go to Savannah!" His voice was like honey, "Looking forward to seeing you, sweetie!" I blindly trusted this man, my worst mistake ever._

_End of Flashback_

"No," I answered to Faith. "I know none of us would do anything to hurt us. Family sticks together, we'll be alright." Joy smirked, "Family?"

I nodded, ignoring my betrayl to Lee in the past, "We're family." Faith smiled, pulling us into a three person hug, "Thanks, Clem." I hugged Joy and Faith, trying to enjoy a moment of happiness. I remember growing up wanting a sister. And I was now blessed with these two...my sisters.

* * *

I walked upstairs and into the bedroom Luke and I shared. Luke was laying back on the bed, reading something. He looked up, greeting me with a smile as I walked in.

"Hey," he chirped, sitting up as I plopped down beside him. "Feeling better?" he asked. I took my hat off and ran my fingers through my hair, "As I'll ever be." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my head.

"What about the dream?" he dared to bring up. I sighed, "Kinda worried about other things, ya know?" I rubbed my temples as Luke repeatingly kissed my cheek. He stopped for a moment, and I looked up to meet his chocolate colored eyes, "Don't listen to Sarah, none of us would EVER do something to hurt the group."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, Luke." I gave him a small kiss on the lips, feeling my face get a bit hot.

Luke pressed out foreheads together, "I love you." "I love you, too," I replied. Then Luke pulled me in for another kiss. I reached up and held the hand hanging over my shoulder, and the kiss got deeper.

My lips parted for a mere second, and Luke's tongue slipped into my mouth. I allowed him to take control, smiling against him. He moved over, kissing with a bit more force. The longer we kissed, the sweeter and hungrier it got.

It was getting pretty heated, so I broke the kiss. Luke pouted his lip, and I rolled my eyes. It's not that I didn't want to, it's just last time had a bad result (which was Joy's fault, but still). "You can kiss me all you want, but let's not repeat what happened last time."

Luke faked a disappointed look, causing me to chuckle, "Maybe later, okay?" I earned a boyish smile from Luke as he kissed me again. I didn't really care what we did, I just didn't want to cause more drama at the time. I closed my eyes and just let my heart melt for Luke.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Disclaimer THEY ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING! So don't go all nuts in the reviews!**

**Thanks again for the wonderfull one shot The Rose of Hedylogos (emily/batman) made for me! THANK YOU BATMAN! I WUV YOU!**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go work on Spinning Heads after this, so keep an eye out for that! Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all, and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY MY LOVELIES! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	4. Kissing Stuff And Joy's Haunts

**A/N Well, I got two of you excited last chapter...don't worry, you guys can't be anymore perverted than me. **

**Anyway, short intro because I'm bored!**

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV**

_I was, once again, in the same room in Nick's house. The room Hannah and Jack spilt up. My heart began to race, hoping I wouldn't relive the same drama as before._

_But it was different, I heard a loud scream coming from a different room. Suddenly, a door to some room opened and Joy came running out. This time, Joy looked to be around seventeen, rather than ten. _

_A walker was chasing her out, and it broke my heart to see it. The boy walker couldn't have been much older than Joy, he had light brown hair and a nice jaw line. He was very handsome, or probably used to be. Then it came to me...the walker was Conner._

_Joy sprinted on the other side of a couch, gripping a hatchet. She screamed out, "DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS!" Sure enough, Conner came around to meet Joy, toppling on top of her, his teeth chomping at her face._

_Joy swung her hatchet, knocking Conner over. She climbed on top of him, staddling him. She then took another swing of her hatchet, spliting into Conner's head. She instantly let go of the hatchet once Conner was dead and collapsed on his body. She was crying her eyes out, wailing Conner's name at the top of her lungs._

_I've only seen Joy cry once, and it wasn't very strong. She looked broken...and lonely. My heart dropped again as I blinked for the first time. I was again in a new place._

_I was in the woods, in the air. I realized I was in a tree. I saw two people completly surrounded by walkers. I reconized them both as Joy and her father, Jack. _

_Jack threw his gun to the ground and positioned himself to boost Joy. She cried, "NO, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!" Jack snapped, "Yes you are, GO!" She hiccuped, then climbed into her father's hands. He threw her into the air, and she caught hold of a tree branch. _

_Joy pulled herself up, then looked back down. Jack had smiled at her one last time before walkers began to tear him apart. Joy began to wail again, "DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" I felt shaking again. I let out a scream, "NO!" Like last time, Luke grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. I choked out, "Luke..." He quickly pulled me into a strong embrace, I could feel his heart pounding.

"It's okay," he soothed me. I didn't cry as hard, but I was getting his bare shoulder pretty wet. He rubbed my back, slightly rocking me to help calm me. "What is happening with you and the dreams?"

I couldn't shrug, so I just said, "I don't know..." Luke pulled away and cupped my cheeks. He brought our faces close together, I could feel his hot breaths hit my cheeks and nose. "What was it about this time?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Joy." Luke looked a bit confused, "What happened?" Hot tears were streaming down my face, and Luke would kiss away every new tear that appeared down my cheek. I hiccupped, and replied the best I could.

"At first it was her having to kill Conner...or walker Conner. Then she watched walkers eat her dad after he boosted her into a tree so she could escape. Both times she just...it's a side I've never seen of Joy before. Like everything had fallen apart inside her... and I could only sit there and watch...like last time."

Luke shut his eyes for a moment, probably trying to take it in. "First Nick, now Joy...what's going on inside your brain?" Tears started to come faster, "I don't know! All I know is that Joy had to witness both her boyfriend and dad die and I could try to help her!"

Luke looked really concerned, "You saw Nick's worst memories last time, and now possibly Joy's?" It clicked, I'd seen two memories that haunted Nick and Joy. Maybe it's a cycle? Maybe not. I mean, Joy and Nick were siblings, maybe I was seeing their family fall apart, to the last two standing.

Who was next? Faith, she was Joy's best friend after all. Luke, he was Joy and Nick's childhood best friend. They were both family to them both! or maybe that was the last I'd have of those dreams. I don't know.

Luke lifted my chin, "Hey, look at me." I opened my glossy eyes, staring into his soft brown ones. I was trembling, but I suddenly felt safer with Luke. "You need to talk to Joy and Nick about this, they can maybe help ya. This can't happen again, it'll kill ya."

I nodded, "I know, I know...I just don't want to remind them of..." Luke pressed a finger to my lips, hushing me, "They already experienced it, you can't let it control you. Ya have to talk to Joy and Nick about this, as soon as possible." I sniffed, "I know, I will."

Luke gave me a gentle smile, "C'mere." He then pulled me in for another hug. I inhaled his scent, letting it calm me. Luke was gentle with me, he kept whispering comforting words in my ear as he rubbed my back. Slowly, I became calm again.

I pulled away, wiping my eyes. Luke still had his hands on my hips, he looked at me with caring eyes, "You okay?" I nodded, "Yeah, better. Thanks."

I tried to smile, but it probably looked pretty crooked. I earned a smile from Luke in return, before he leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss.

I automatically kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Luke's slowly made their way from on my hips to completly around my waist, pulling us closer together. The minutes felt more like hours, and the hours felt more like days, and the days never had an end.

I'll be honest, there was no denying the fact that I was in love with Luke. He was always there to comfort and protect me. Every day he would hug me and tell me he loved me. I've had crushes on guys before, but all of them combined could never compare to Luke. He gave me a reason to lead, a reason to push on **(Title reference!)**, a reason to live.

Luke slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth again, I didn't expect it this time though. I gasped in surprise, only causing the kiss to go even deeper. Part of me said this was a bad idea, but it wasn't really. The only person that could be awake, besides us, was Faith. She had nightwatch right now, Luke was next and last. I didn't really think I should be too concerned, so I allowed Luke to do whatever he wanted.

I felt Luke's lips leave mine, and they moved to my neck. He began to kiss and nip at my neck, and I let out a low and quiet moan. He stopped what he was doing, and looked up at me, "Are you...okay?"

I shrugged, "How long do we have?" Luke glanced out the window behind me, and then confirmed, "Faith probably just started, we got plenty of time. Unless you don't want...?" I rolled my eyes, "What does Joy call it? Kissing stuff?" I saw an evil smile creep across his face, "Yeah..._kissing stuff_." I laughed before Luke pushed himself forward for another kiss. _Here we go again._

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, sunlight filling the room. I hadn't slept for more than about two hours, so no nightmares. I knew why Luke wasn't here, he had nightwatch last. It was disappointing because I could just wake up and cuddle next to Luke anymore. But there was some bastard watching us, I'll have to deal with it.

Images from last night flashed in my head. I rolled over on my back, staring at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and traveled back last night, then smiled and began to laugh. I rubbed my temples as I finally sat up.

According to Faith, it was probably Monday. _That explains the mood, _I thought to myself. I groaned at first, but finally dragged myself out of bed. I saw my wrinkled hat on the floor, and I reached down to get it, when I realized I was still half naked.

I laughed a little before pulling on my jeans after they fell on the ground, and I put on my cap and shoes. I looked in the mirror, hoping I didn't look suspicious. Thankfully, I only looked like I had a bedhead, and my hat covered that up.

I noticed in the mirror though, there was a bright purple mark on my neck. _Sh*t, a hickey. _I tried to cover it up with my jacket collar and left the non-innocent bedroom.

I walked down the stairs to be greeted my Luke. He looked to be heading upstairs, probably to wake me up.

"Hey!" I said, quickly pecking his lips. He smiled, "I was just about to come getcha." I smirked, as he pulled my into his embrace. "How are you feeling?" he asked me. I laughed, "Take a wild guess."

Luke's cheeks went bright red, causing me to snicker again. Luke leaned a bit closer, "You're gonna talk to Joy and Nick, right?" I sighed, "Yeah, I will." Luke grinned, "Good." He then pressed a warm kiss to my lips.

Nothing big, just a small kiss. He pulled away and turned to go outside, "Also, do not let them see..." he gestured to his neck. "Sh*," I mumbled, once again pulling my jacket up to try and hide my hickey again.

I walked to the kitchen, to find Joy, Faith, Nick, and Sarah all in there talking. Faith threw me a smile, which I returned. "Hey, Clem!" Sarah greeted me.

"Mornin'," I replied. I took a breath, wanting to get this off my chest ASAP, "Can I talk to Joy and Nick please...alone?"

Joy nodded, smiling, "Sure." She then walked past me, and waited for Nick. He had walked over Faith, and quickly pecked her lips, "Be right back." She smiled, then went about her business. Nick walked over to me, "What's up?"

The three of use sat down in the next room, I sat right across from them. Joy chirped, "Shoot."

I took a deep breath, "I don't know if you've been hearing me scream the past two nights..." Joy laughed, "Yeah, I figured Luke was just knocking you up WAY to hard!" Nick snorted, almost dropping the water bottle in his hand. I glared at Joy, "Funny. But seriously..."

Joy regained herself, "Alright, I'm done." I sighed, almost regretting this.

"I was having weird dreams...about you two." Nick and Joy exchanged a glance, then turned back to me, interested. I inhaled one more time, then told them everything. Joy's eyes looked a bit glossy, and Nick stared at his shoes, like they were to most exciting thing in the room.

I fought my own tears back, "I thouht maybe...you would be able to..." Joy cut me off, "Those are the worst things that have ever happened to us." Nick nodded in agreement, but didn't speak. I croaked, "I know...but I thought maybe you would know what to do."

Nick shook his head, "No, we don't." I looked down at the wood floor, lost in thought. Joy spoke clearly, "We can't do anything, we just kinda...cast it away. We don't need to be haunted by our bad memories."

Nick shrugged, "Yeah...hard as it sounds." Joy continued her little speech, "Grieving is one thing, dwelling is another. Reflecting on the bads things that've happened to me will eventually kill me. So I just think back to everything in my life that put a smile on my face. I lost my dad and Conner, but I still have you guys!"

I looked up at her, smiling slightly, "That's...really sweet." Joy and Nick gave me smiles, and I was able to see them the way I did before I witnessed their worst memories.

I noticed Joy staring at me in a weird way. I hoped my neck was still hidden, but then Joy pointed at me, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" I said, a bit too quickly. Nick followed her finger, "Huh?" He then saw the purple mark on my neck, "Ohhhhh!" Joy laughed, "What happened last night?" I stuttered, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Nick burst out into laughter, and I felt my face go hot. Joy giggled, "Really? Again?" I blushed madly this time. Joy began to laugh, "I was right! You two were doing kissing stuff last night!" Joy has always been prone to refer to it as kissing stuff since Sarah said it. I bit my lip, "Don't start..."

Joy couldn't help it I guess, she kept teasing, "What are you gonna name it?" Nick shot up, laughing even harder. I growled, "Stop it." Joy smirked, "Seriously! What are you gonna name it?" I knew I wasn't on the pill this time, but I didn't want to assume right away that I was pregnant.

Joy kept teasing until someone came into the room. "What's with all the noise?" Luke asked. Nick and Joy stood up, Joy snorted, "Oh, just talkin' about the little one, papa bear!" With that, Nick and Joy walked back to the kitchen cracking up.

Luke looked at me, confused. I sighed, "Don't ask." Luke glanced behind him, "You're not...pregnant are you?" I sighed, "We'll see." Luke breathed deeply before sitting beside me and wrapping a protective arm around me.

"You're wouldn't be...mad if I was, right?" I asked him, looking up at him. He pressed a kiss to my hair, "Of course not, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet. Something tells me we have bigger problems to deal with."

"Tell me about it," I moaned. And I knew Luke wasn't just talking about Joy and Nick.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Quick shout out to ml 2 ghost for helping me a bit on the whole Joy and Nick teasing part, thanks girly! **

**Also, thanks again The Rose Of Hedylogos for the amazning one shot gift, I love it and keep reading it over and over!**

**Anyways, I will go ahead and spoil, Clementine IS NOT PREGNANT. I don't want that to be a concern in the story, so don't go and assume anything. **

**Please leave a review, I made a longer chapter for you! I love you all to the bone! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	5. Another Note And Sarah's Sister

**A/N Hello my lovlies! I'm back with Push On! (Intro people! Help me!) Sorry for my absence, I was grounded...I know! JUDGE ME! But I am back now! And I'm excited to be back! Honestly...it's felt like a month...but it's only been like five days...**

**Anyway, I'm gonna start doing reviews again! YAY!**

**Addibobaddi: Good to see ya, mate! I thought the exact same, and I didn't want to have to deal with reviews and stuff over it, so I just went ahead and said I wasn't gonna make Clem pregnant at all. (AT ALL! So if you guys are looking for a story where Clem becomes a mommy, you're in the wrong place.) I have a plan for this story, and I'm looking forward to getting REALLY into it! I will not spoil anything...so please keep hints limited to nothing. **

**Evatheknight: You are the sweetest thing! I've come across chapters in my stories that I really didn't like. For example, chapter 20 of The Colors In Hell. I was not proud of that chapter at all...I considered rewritting it, but decided against it. I'm still kinda disappointed in myself.**

**I am limiting the reviews I do, so don't feel bad if I don't respond to yours. **

**Okay, let's continue! Quick note, this chapter will be short, so I'm sorry for that.**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV**

I stared down at the note in my hand. My group surrounding me in utter shock. Trembling, I read the note aloud.

"_I'm your worst nightmare._"

"F*cking hell..." Nick grumbled. Luke gingerly took the note from my hand, dropping it on the ground. Joy paced back and forth, running her fingers through her blonde hair. She snipped, "Same bastard from last time?" I nodded, my heart pounding almost painfully.

Faith began to take long, deep breaths. I've learned she does that to calm herself. Sarah slightly hugged herself, "What's he gonna do next?"

Luke shrugged, "Whoever it is, they've only left two notes. I don't think they're too much of a threat yet." Joy froze, then turned to glare at Luke.

"Whoever is leaving the notes isn't gonna leave to many before it gets worse! I'd say three notes and then he'll advantage." Faith nodded, "Joy's right, he's not gonna keep leaving creepy notes for long. The more notes he leaves, the more of a chance we'll catch him."

They had points, if this person kept coming back, we'd be more aware of his motives and he'd fail at whatever he's trying to do to us. I looked over at Faith, "Then what do we do?"

Faith placed her hands on her hips, "Guns. Everyone has to carry a gun at all times. Melee weapons are useful, but we all need guns. And we need to be watching the windows at all times. No one goes outside at all unless they have nightwatch. Even if you want to relax, you have to stay inside. That way, if we see anyone near the windows, we shoot them."

I did not like the sound of that...at all. No more going outside, besides nightwatch. I have to carry my gun around at all times, I may be good with a gun, but they make me feel...cold hearted. Sarah looked as upset as I did, "It's Clem's call."

Everyone turned to look at me, Faith gave me the stare to does when she really needs something to happen. I didn't like it, but if protecting my family means going through this sh*t, I guess I'll go with it.

"Faith's right."

* * *

I pressed my forehead on the window pane. I stared outside, to the fire pit where we sang songs a few months ago. God...it felt like decades. I let out a huge sigh, longing for fresh air already. It's only been a few hours, but I missed it.

My breaths kept fogging up the glass when I heard footsteps behind me. "You okay?" Nick asked from behind me. I sighed, removing my head from the window and facing him. "I've been better," I replied.

Nick shoved his hands in his pockets, like he normally does, biting his lip. Awkward silence filled the air for a moment, until Nick spoke, "Do you really think Faith's idea was a good idea?"

I gave him a look of confusion, Nick pratically always sided with Faith. It was weird hearing him think against her. I shrugged, "I don't know. I don't like it, but it may keep us safer." I didn't really want to discuss the matter at the moment.

I shifted gears a little, "I don't think there's been a time when you've ever disagreed with Faith." Nick shrugged, "Because I really do agree with her, she's normally right." I decided to tease him a little, it's not often I get to talk to Nick alone.

"Eight months huh?" I said. Nick sighed, "Feels more like years." I glanced up at him, smirking a little, "So...have you told her yet?" Nick raised his eyebrow, "Told her what?"

I gave him a knowing look, then his eyes widened in realization, "Ohhhhhh! That!" I nodded, smirking, "Uh huh." Nick scratched the back of his neck, "No...I haven't. Still trying to get around to it."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, "You've been with Faith for eight months and you still haven't told her?" Nick bit his lip, nodding. I threw my hands up in fustration, I knew he was stalling.

Nick sighed, "I know! I shouldv'e told her a while ago...I'm just...I've never actually been in a real relationship, especially with my sister's best friend." I raised my eyebrow as if to say, _that's not a good reason. _

I laughed when Nick started to bang his head against the wall. Joy was the only one that ever did that, whenever she was fustrated. Nick groaned, "Don't do this to me." I took a step closer to him, "Today. Tell her today." He groaned again, "Fine..." I smiled in triumph...Joy's really rubbing off on the both of us.

* * *

"Hey Clem?" I heard Sarah call behind me. I turned around to face her, "Yeah?" I offered her a quick smile, earning another in return. She wheeled up to me, "I was just wondering, did you have any siblings?"

I was a bit surprised by her question, but I answered, "No, I've always wanted a sister though." I saw the hope for my yes in her eyes leave, causing Sarah to look a little glum. "Oh, I just was wondering what it was like to have a sibling. I wanted a sister too."

I was a bit confused, "Why don't you ask Nick?" Sarah shrugged, "Cause Joy isn't like most sisters. She was like Luke and Nick's third muskateer, but she was the leader. And she'd always causes trouble." In truth, Joy never causes real trouble, she just is a pain in the ass sometimes. But without Joy, our group would've probably been a lot more...dangerous.

It made me feel a little upset, seeing disappointment is Sarah's eyes. She sighed, "I always begged my parents for a little sister, and they always said no." I placed a comforting hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, Sarah." She gave me a look of gratitude, then continued her story.

"Eventually my mom came to me saying she was pregnant. I got so excited and I started bragging to everyone I was gonna be a big sister. At that time I was so curious on the baby, I ended up getting the talk." I laughed, "How old were you?" Sarah bit her lip before replying, "Eleven."

I burst out into laughter, of course Carlos told Sarah all that later than he should've. Sarah stuck her tongue out at me, "But then months later...my mom screaming at night. My dad told me everything was alright and he left me with my grandma. He took my mom to the hospital that night and...he came back without her."

I saw Sarah's eyes begin to get glossy, "He told me that Mom and my future sister had gone to heaven. And that they were happy." Now THAT was news to me! No wonder Sarah was so...anxious when I first met her! Her mother and unborn sister died when she was eleven!

I quickly wrapped my arms around her, "I am so SO sorry, Sarah!" She hiccupped a little, and I rubbed her back. I mumbled, "That's just horrible!" She sniffed, "Yeah..." I couldn't really say anything to comfort her, so I just stood there and hugged her.

* * *

**A/N Hate me for that ending? DEAL WITH IT! (I'm just kidding I love you all!) I want to thank ml 2 ghost and pikachika for being so kind and supportive of me! They're both incredibly sweet and talented writers! Go check them out! (No seriously, you will not be accepted as a peanut in this fangirl/boy nation if you do not go and check them out.**

**Please review, it helps me out a lot! I love you all! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	6. Love In A Nutshell

**A/N Hello my lovelies! I missed you! It's been kinda weird working on three stories. Not hard, but weird. Eh, I'm pretty sure you guys don't care. Welcome back to Push On!**

**Since I'm trying to work on it, I'll go straight into reviews.**

**ml 2 ghost: Well, you are very inspiring. I'll be honest, you always seem to make me blush, and red isn't my color! (Quick fact, I AM spelling color correctly! It is not spelled colour, sorry.)**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: I can't help it, you're just hella cute! For those of you that don't know, this little devil just started their first story! It's a cluke, sand let me just say, it's flawless! It just started and I already love it! Please go check it out, give the love this monster deserves!**

**Littlemissnerdgirl: First off, love the name! In fact, my YouTube channel is called NerdsUp, and I'm a girl, so TWINSIES! (No way in hell I'm actually that girly, but I sure am nerdy!) Glad to see your arrival, hope to see more of your reviews! (hugs)**

**Anyway, quick shout out to The Rose of Hedylogos for being awesome! Seriously, she was the first person I've met on this sight and I wouldn't be nearly this far without her. Not to mention one of the best friends I've ever dreamed of having! Can't wait for the day we actually meet! #Emolly (Yes, we have a ship name) #Jumpy (And our favorite stuffed animals Jeffery the pig and Lumpy the zebra are in a relationship) YES JUDGE US!**

**Anyway, let's get back to the story!**

* * *

**CLEM'S POV**

I was starting to regret agreeing with Faith. I had to keep a gun around everywhere at all times, I was stirring crazy, and since everyone else felt the same, I was forced to watch my group suffer in misery. I felt awful, even though it was Faith's idea. But I guess she was taking to much heat because she was constantly in a bad mood. Even Joy was cranky!

I kept trying to ignore the sad story of Sarah's mother, it still made my heart sink. It gave her anxiety problems after her mom died. She was better now, but I just couldn't wrap my head around the whole fact. I still felt horrible for her.

I was seated in a chair in the kitchen, reading whatever the hell the book was. I don't remember, and I don't really care what it was. I was slightly interrupted by a small squealing noise. Sounding really…girly.

I put down my book, kinda confused. I stood up, slowly walking to the noise. I opened the door to the hallway to the staircase that led to the bedrooms. The other side had an opening to a living room, and I saw Joy and Faith giggling in there.

Goddamn, those girls! I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. Joy smiled a bit to widely, "Hey, Clem!" I was actually trying not laugh, these two were SO girly! I bit my lip, avoiding the laughter stuck in my throat. "Sorry to interrupt your little session here, but could you please keep it down."

Faith's face turned a bright red, and she slightly hid behind Joy. "Sorry," she mumbled, still giggling. _FIGHT THE URGE TO LAUGH! _Joy hid her face in her hands, laughing. I swear, these two girls were on laughing gas or something!

I placed my hands on my hips, "How much did you guys drink?" I'm sure Faith's face would've gotten redder if it was physically possible. Joy laughed even louder, "What? We didn't drink anything!"

_FIGHT IT CLEM! DO NOT LAUGH! _I ordered myself. I barely choked out, "Then what's going on?" Joy shrugged innocently, "Oh nothing!" I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, what's going on?"

Before either of them could answer, the door opened, and Nick came in. "Hey." Joy smirked at him, "Sup, loser!" Nick rolled his eyes as he stopped beside Faith. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her head. Faith looked like she could've blushed harder if she didn't already look like a lobster.

Nick looked down at Faith in shock, "Goddamn, Faith! I thought you weren't supposed to go outside, now* you're all sunburned up!" Faith giggled, smacking Nick on the arm-, "Shut up." **(I have never loved these two together more…just sayin' that's all!)** Joy shot the biggest smirk at the two lovers, and she looked like she was holding her breath. It took me a minute to realize what was going on. _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! _

Then, my face turned into Joy's, but without her cute freckles. **(Quick fun fact, I am totally in love with my freckles! Some people don't like it when they have freckles, but I adore mine!)** I stared with an accusing-ish smile straight and Nick and Faith. They didn't notice it right then and there, because they were too busy flirting with each other.

Now, I normally don't enjoy watching lovey-dovey stuff, but this was straight up hilarious and adorable. Nick kept teasing how red Faith really was, but also kinda hugging her at the same time. Joy nudged me, her arms crossed and her smile bright, mumbling, "Better love story than Twilight."

Eventually, Nick and Faith started making out, and Joy and I saw the red flag (not Faith though) and scurried out of the room. The two of us started laughing once we got into the kitchen. She wheezed out, "Why are you laughing?! You're the only who's been doing kissing stuff with Luke!" I swear, that reference was starting to get annoying.

I couldn't roll my eyes due to laughter, but I did reply, "Did you expect me to stand there and watch that?" Joy calmed down a little, "Whatever, I have to watch you, Luke, Faith, and Nick suck each other's faces off on a daily basis!"

I was calm, and finally able to roll my eyes. Joy just smiled innocently, this girl though. I then gave her a knowing look, "He told her, didn't he?" Joy raised her eyebrow for a minute, then answered, "Yeah."

I smiled, staring at my shoes, "Well…it's about time." Joy laughed, placing her hands on her hips, "You're telling me, I kept asking her every day if Nick had told her yet."

I shrugged, "I guess it was kinda awkward for them, but who knows." Joy shook her head, obviously disagreeing with me, "Still, I don't think they should've waited eight months before one of them said, 'I love you.'" I chuckled, "Whatever."

* * *

_I was frozen in place again, but it was a new place…a new house. I looked around, in search of someone. Then, I heard an ear-piercing screech, "ARGH! HELP ME!" Within a few seconds, I saw three people racing down the stairs, a man carrying a pregnant lady whom was the guilty yeller, and a young girl._

_I recognized them immediately, Carlos, his wife, and Sarah. I heard Carlos mumble, "Calm down, Rosetta, you're gonna be alright!" There was fear in his voice, I hadn't ever experienced with Carlos. Sarah, who looked around eleven, looked to be in serious panic. I remembered Sarah telling me about her mom…oh please no. _

"_C'mon Sarah," Carlos ordered, "let's get you to your Nanna's house." Sarah whined, "But Mom…?" Carlos kicked the door open, "Don't worry, Mommy's gonna be alright! Let's go!"_

I closed my eyes, I knew this was a dream. Wake up! Wake up! I couldn't wake up. I wanted to open my eyes and Luke would be above me, ready to comfort me. But it wouldn't work, I was stuck watching another nightmare break loose.

_I blinked, and once again, I found myself in a new room. I saw Sarah sitting on the couch next to an old woman. I could only assume it was her grandmother, and I waited for the end to come._

_I heard a know on the door, and the old woman stood slowly and went to answer it. With Sarah on her heels, the woman opened the door, and Carlos walked in._

_But Carlos looked awful. He was wet from the rain outside, he was slumped over, and his face…he had been crying. I've never seen Carlos upset before, let alone crying. Sarah looked up at him with hope, "Daddy? Where's Mom?"_

_He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "Listen Sarah…Mommy has taken your sister to a better place, okay? God will look after them, I promise."_

_He was trying to sugarcoat it for Sarah, but it obviously didn't work. Sarah froze, unable to move or speak. She then began to collapse to the ground, after losing consciousness._

* * *

I shot up from my bed, "SH*T!" Luke jerked awake at the sound of me, "Clementine?!" I didn't reply, I just sat there and panted. My heartbeat was racing, and my body was shaking madly.

I didn't cry, but I placed my head in my knees and sniffed. I felt Luke put his arm around me, like he did the first two times, "What happened? The dreams again?" I hesitated, but nodded.

Luke seemed pissed for what I could tell. His grip on my tightened and his voice became sharper, "How long is this gonna go?" I shrugged, "I don't know! I don't have any control over it!"

Luke sighed, "What was it this time?" I didn't want to reply, hating every minute passing. "Sarah. Her mom was pregnant and died giving birth," I finally answered. I didn't want to go into detail, otherwise, I would cry again.

I began mumbling things to myself, Luke just rubbed my back, "I'm sorry." I sighed, "I don't know what to do! So far, I've seen the worst memories of Nick, Joy, and Sarah!" Luke bit his lip, unable to reply. I continued, "It's not gonna stop, maybe next time I'll see Faith's or…yours."

Luke's eyes widened a little, "Uh…" I stared up at him, "I can't bear to see anyone else I care about hurt! I keep looking and Nick and Joy…and something breaks inside me. Now Sarah? I swear, I love that girl…I couldn't stand not being able to help her."

Luke tried to hush me, but I held my hand up, "What's next? I'll see Faith bawl her eyes out after being forced to kill her parents or something, I don't know! She's the strongest person I know and…I wouldn't be able to look at her the same."

Once again, Luke tried to put his finger on my lips to quiet me, but I pushed it away, "And after Faith…you? I couldn't bare watching someone you love die right in front of you and…just…I can't!"

The grip Luke had on my got tighter, and I felt him rock me again, "Shh, it's okay." The tears fought hard, and won a small path out of my eyes. I didn't cry much, but a few tears streamed down my cheeks, and I scolded myself for yelling and mentally hurting myself. I just wrapped my arms around Luke, and let the horrible scene play through my head all over again.

_It's okay, Clem. _It's defiantly not okay.

* * *

**A/N OKAY! Okay, so I'm heartless! I GET IT! Please do not hate me for that ending, because you will have to save the hate for me for later. I am not going to be a very fun person with this story…other than anything including Joy and Faith…because let's be real, humor much? Anyway, please leave a review, it helps me out a lot! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	7. Can't Be Too Careful

**A/N MY GOD IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I'VE UPDATED ANYTHING! I'm so freaking sorry guys! I didn't do anything wrong, I wasn't grounded. I just was slacking with my writing and I didn't manage my time better! I'M SO SO SORRY! I feel like such an a-hole, can you guys forgive me? Here, I'll help you guys out. * b*tch slaps self * That really hurt. **

**No reviews, sorry again.**

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

It has been two days since I had the dream about Sarah. I slept nightmare-free last night…maybe it was all over. I refused to talk to Sarah about the dream, and disregarded Luke whenever he brought it up.

Despite everything that was going on, I had avoided getting out of bed this morning. Luke offered to stay with me, but I just insisted on being alone. He brought me some fish we caught the other day, along with a bottle of water, and left me alone again.

I didn't feel like eating, since I had no appetite. But I figured moping in bed all day would only cause problems in the group. I sat up and forced down the fish, which had cooled to a nasty taste. And drank about half the water bottle, which had heated to a distasteful flavor. **(Not that water really has a flavor)** I reluctantly pulled myself out of bed and shuffled towards the door.

I knew it had been two days since my last nightmare, but that didn't help my mood. Technically, the dreams weren't the only thing causing my bad mood. The whole system we had going on was pretty awful. I mean, EVERYONE was constantly grumpy! Literally everyone! I don't know how much longer I can take this crap.

Leaving the bedroom, I clomped down the stairs loudly. I scanned the area for Luke, but I didn't see anyone in the house. I entered the kitchen, but no one was there.

"Hey, bed-head," called a voice. I turned my head to the right to see Joy sitting on the couch, Sarah right next to her in the wheelchair. I offered a forced smile as I trudged over and plopped down next to Joy. I raised my eyebrow, "Where's everyone?"

"Luke, Faith, and Nick went on a supply run," Sarah replied. I was surprised, since we weren't supposed to leave the house unless we were all together. I pointed at Joy, "Why aren't you with them?" Joy's aim may suck, but she's still pretty damn clever.

Joy laughed, "You think they want me? I'll just make a bunch of noise. Plus, you were sleeping and I couldn't leave Sarah alone." I shrugged, and slouched in my sitting position. Joy chuckled, and slouched as well in a dramatic way. I rolled my eyes as she mocked me. I let out a huge sigh, which she mimicked as well.

I decided to change gears, "What were you two talking about?" Once the words fell out of my mouth, I noticed Sarah's face drop. I almost felt like I just told her about me seeing her mom and unborn sister's death and my eyes widened.

Joy quickly answered, "Our past relationships…actually." I instantly regretted asking the question. Like I mentioned before, Joy never brought up Conner by choice. And I can barely remember Max anymore. All that's left of both of them is the ring Sarah has. From what I know, Joy has nothing from Conner.

What's weird with these two girl's dead boyfriends is Sarah and Max had feelings for each other for a while, but became a couple about a week before Max died. From what I know, Joy and Conner had been together before the apocalypse.

I bit my lip, "Yeah…" Joy giggled, "One time, while Conner had come to visit. He, Luke, and Nick snuck into my room while I was sleeping and put sand in my hair." Sarah and I burst out laughing, and I forgot about my bad mood. Joy grinned, "I got 'em back."

I snorted, "How so?"

Joy lifted her chin, proudly, "I beat the sh*t outta Nick with a pair of jeans. I poured a whole jug of orange juice on Luke's head. And I hooked toilet paper up to a leaf blower, and it attacked Conner when he walked into his room."

Sarah and I burst into laughter again, of course Joy would do all that. We spent the next half hour talking about Joy's clever pranks and Sarah's little…_dates _she had with Max. We heard the front door open, and I was the first one up.

I sprinted over to the door, Joy and Sarah on my heels. I heard Joy call, "Clem! Cool your jets, it's not the pizza man!" I rolled my eyes when I came to stop in front of Luke.

He looked as if he was trying not to laugh, "You okay there, Clem?" Joy crossed her arms, "Apparently, she was hoping for pizza." I rolled my eyes, but then Joy decided to make things worse. "But I guess Luke is as good as pizza."

Luke raised his eyebrow, then understood what she meant and buried is face in his hands in embarrassment. I felt my face get hot as I stared down at my suddenly interesting shoes.

Faith and Nick, who had come in behind Luke, burst into laughter. I glared at Joy, "Your IQ is lower than your maturity." Sarah, who had finally caught up, joined Nick and Faith in laughter. Luke even chuckled a bit. Joy gave me the stink eye and flipped me the middle finger.

Joy brought herself back to reality, "How'd you guys do?" Faith shrugged, "There was no nearby place that wasn't overrun with walkers, plus I was concerned that whoever was leaving those notes would see us or find the cabin and we weren't there." Joy and Faith started to walk upstairs while talking at the same time.

I glanced over at Luke, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving? I would've gone with you." Luke shoved his hands in his pockets, and he shuffled his feet on the worn rug. "I didn't want to bother you…since…you know," Luke replied solemnly. I frowned, "You could at least have let me know or something, left a note."

Luke smirked, "Well, I assume Joy told you, right?" I crossed my arms, but smirked back, "Yeah, but you know that assumption is the mother of all f*ck ups." Rolling his eyes, Luke wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace. I smiled, shutting my eyes and falling into it.

I peeked one eye open, and I saw Nick giving me this weird look…asshole. He then followed Joy and Faith upstairs. I heard wheeling that faded, Sarah had left. I didn't really care though, I just relaxed in Luke's arms. His voice whispered in my ear, "Are ya okay?"

I didn't know the real answer. It's my understanding that I wasn't really okay, none of us were. But I needed to avoid causing more drama. "I'm fine, Luke," I replied gently. Though it wasn't the truth, it wasn't a total lie either. Luke pulled away and held me by my shoulders, "You sure?"

I nodded, smiling to cover up any signs of fear. Luke let out a breath I'm sure neither of us new he was holding. Smiling, Luke brought me closer as our lips made contact. I smiled more as his hands moved from my shoulders to my waist. I wrapped my own hands around his neck, tangling my fingers from one hand into his messy hair.

With everything going on right now, I think a kiss is just what we needed.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

I was sitting on my bed, brushing my hair out. I need to cut it again soon. I looked down at the hairbrush, which had a mix of everyone's hair in it. It would've been gross if I hadn't had my share of bathing in walker guts multiple times.

I set the brush on the bedside table, along with my hair ties. I fell backwards onto the bed. My eyelids felt heavy and my energy was low for some reason. _Maybe I'll just take a quick nap. _I thought.

With that, I shut my eyes and let sleep carry me off.

* * *

**A/N Ooh, is Clemmy gonna have another dream? I'll try to update again soon. Also, I'm sure you all know I turned fourteen Saturday the 18****th****. Thanks for all the wonderful gifts and wishes! I LOVE YOU ALL! I'm so sorry again from my absence, I'm trying to avoid doing that…but I failed. Please leave a review, make me feel better about myself. Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	8. Fire Of Faith

**A/N What the? I'm back with this story again?! Lucky you guys I had a great idea! This chapter may feel like a bullet to your heart, but WHATEVER!**

**No reviews, sorry. I'll do it next time, promise.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

_I found myself in the hallways of what looked like a school. Wait a minute, I knew this school. It was flowing with young adults with huge guns, like the ones at Carver's. This was Crawford._

_I noticed a light-brown haired girl with red glasses rushing past people in the hallway with a black bag. She grabbed onto a blond woman with a black jacket and pulled her to the side._

_My eyes widened, I recognized both women. It was Molly and Faith. I suspected Molly might have been from Crawford, but FAITH?! Faith reached into the bag, and she pulled out a bottle of pills. She handed them to Molly, "Here, I got enough to last her a few weeks."_

_Molly didn't take the pills, and that's when I noticed she had tears in her eyes. I've never seen Molly get emotional…then again I didn't know her well. Faith noticed the tears too, and softened her expression, "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Molly sniffed, "They found out…" Faith's eyes widened, "Wait…what?!" Molly nodded, wiping her eyes, "Logan told him, and now Chandler is gone." Wait, who was Chandler? I raised my eyebrow, though Faith and Molly couldn't see me._

_Faith was in shock, then she threw her arms around Molly. "Goddammit Molly, I'm SO sorry!" Molly accepted the hug, crying into Faith's shoulder. I felt a pang in my heart at the sight, though I had no idea what was going on._

_Faith and Molly eventually pulled away, and Faith's expression darkened. She growled, "I'll be right back." She then left Molly in the hallway, shoving her way through the crowd angrily._

_I blinked, and then I found myself in an office. I then saw the door burst open and Faith came running in. She was yelling at the man sitting at the desk. Two guys near the doorframe grabbed onto Faith. _

_Faith was screaming crazy nonsense, "HOW THE F*CK COULD YOU DO THIS?! CHANDLER WAS AN INNOCENT GIRL AND YOU JUST F*CKING KILL HER?! SHE WAS MOLLY'S SISTER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD?! YOU ARE A F*CKING ASSHOLE, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME?! I WILL F*CKING KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A B*TCH!"_

_The man at the desk looked unfazed by Faith's harsh words, but I felt my heart melting. Molly had a sister? Crawford's people killed her? What was going on with Faith? I've never seen this kinda behavior from Faith before, and it scared the sh*t outa me._

_The man simply looked at the two men that were restraining Faith. He said in a low, harsh tone, "Take her out." I understood what that meant, and so did Faith. They were gonna kill her. She was dead._

_But Faith didn't take that, she headbutted the man on her left. She then sent her fist into the other man's mouth. Next thing I knew, she was fist-fighting the larger men. I thought she was screwed at first, but apparently Faith turned out to be a match for them. _

_In the end, Faith used her change to escape while the men were down. She jolted through the hallways and out the door. Once she was outside, she climbed over the wall of walkers, and just as the men burst out the door to chase her, Faith ran for the river and dived right in._

_The men couldn't find her, but she was safe under water. She poked her head up, and began to swim under a boardwalk. She pulled herself onto the small patch of land under the boardwalk and began to cry. She had nothing with her to keep herself alive, she lost what might have been two great friends, and she was now an outlaw to Crawford. _

_Faith had such a slim chance of survival._

_I started to beat myself up, these men from Crawford did this to her. I couldn't help but believe this was real. I tried to convince myself it wasn't, but I was certain it was. _

_Suddenly, my vision began to change. Everything I seemed to be…flaming? I then saw Faith look over in my direction, and she screamed, "CLEMENTINE!" _

* * *

I shot up and realized I was blinded with smoke. Smoke? I leaped out of my bed and sprinted to the door. But when I opened the door (and the knob burned my hand) I felt a blast of heat. Flames roared at me, and I slammed the door shut. The house was on fire. THE HOUSE WAS ON FIRE.

I heard my name again, "CLEMENTINE! GET OUT OF THERE!" But the voices were coming from the other direction. I spun around, and ran towards the voices. Just then, I heard them again, "CLEMENTINE!"

The window! I ran over and quickly flipped the latch, yanking the window open. Just then, I saw my door start to burn as the paint on the walls melted. It wasn't long before my whole room would be engulfed in flames. I poked my head out, and I saw Faith, Joy, and Sarah below me.

Faith cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "JUMP!"

I was two stories above the ground, but I had no choice. I looked back one more time, and the flames were advancing towards me. I then turned back, took a deep breath, and jumped.

I landed on my feet, sending a painful shock through my legs that brought me down. I tucked and rolled as I landed, reducing some of the pain. My legs hurt, my lungs and eyes burned from the smoke, but I was alive and okay.

Once I stood up, Faith and Joy's arms went around me immediately, squeezing me tightly. I finally let out my tears, hugging both of them back. Especially Faith, considering what I had just seen. I pulled away from them, and went over to hug Sarah, who was trembling with fear.

I finally stood up to ask in panic, "Where's Luke and Nick?!" As if on cue, I heard another voice, "CLEMENTINE!" I turned to my right, and saw Luke and Nick running towards me.

Luke got to me first, scooping me up into a big hug. I could tell he was crying, and I hugged him back. Since he had lifted my off my feet, I wrapped my legs around his torso. He nearly fell back with fright. When he set me down, he sobbed, "I thought…I thought you were g-gone."

I placed my hands on his cheeks, wiping falling tears away, "Luke…" I then pulled him in for a needed kiss. We had just survived a fire, I thought I may never get to see Luke again. Our hot tears mixed during the kiss, as he pulled my closer. His hands went around my waist, and there was practically no space between us. I moved my hands up his arms, and held his neck.

What seemed like an eternity, we pulled apart. I turned, in Luke's embrace, and watched as the house burned down. Nick seemed to be hauling two or three backpacks…and I was relieved we still had some supplies. Faith motioned for us to leave, "C'mon. Let's get out of here before it collapses."

Then, with Joy pushing Sarah to speed her up, we all ran into the woods.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

We were all sitting around as small fire in the woods, despite the horror that just happened. The sun had just been going down as the fire had started, so it was around nine. I was leaning against Luke, who wouldn't leave my side since the fire. I hadn't told anyone about the dream I had about Faith yet, but I promised I would soon.

None of us knew how the fire had started. There was nothing that could've caused it…not by us anyway. I had a strong suspicion that the person that had been leaving the notes had done this…and I hated it.

I suddenly heard snapping, and I looked up. Joy was continuingly snapping. She seemed to have a beat to it, and I knew she was trying to lift our spirits. She then began hat was the weirdest song that I've ever heard.

* * *

**(#Leh by my favorite youtuber of all time, SUPERWOMAN!)**

**$4,000 dollars on a purse**

**Still got tuition bills to pay**

**Swipin' daddy's card at the club**

**Tweetin' about life being hard**

**Say you hate mama, cuz she's dumb**

**Livin' free, eating good food**

**No rent**

**Say you hate drama queens**

**Like your friends**

**But girl**

**You the one with the crown on your head!**

**OMG LOL!  
You got her sayin' leh**

**You ridiculous as hell**

**OMG LOL**

**You got her saying leh**

**You ridiculous as hell**

* * *

Joy's stupid white girl rapping and awkward lyrics of how life used to be just made all of us laugh. But I noticed Faith stand up and walk over to the bushes. I got up and followed her.

"Hey Faith?" I called as Joy continued her song behind me. I tried to keep up with her, "Where are ya going?" She turned to face me, and I almost saw the broken face she had when she found out Chandler was dead. She offered a smile, "I'm just making sure there's no one nearby. Don't want anyone else getting hurt."

I decided to tell her, but I needed to make sure she really was from Crawford. "Faith?" She turned and raised her eyebrow, "Hm?"

I took a deep breath and asked her, "Are you from Crawford?"

Faith stared at me with wide eyes, and her mouth dropped open. Just then she grabbed my arm and threw me against a tree. I felt pain shoot right through me as Faith's hands went straight for my face. She punched me and then grabbed my by the neck.

"How the f*ck do you know about Crawford?!"

* * *

**A/N BOOM! Another cliffhanger…sort of. Whoa! Faith's gone nuts huaners! She's from Crawford and now she's attacking Clem! There was a lot of Faith in this chapter. Who do you guys think started the fire? Leave your predictions in the reviews. Sorry for delays in updated again, I'll see y'all soon. Take Luck!  
**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	9. A Little Talk About Virgins

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been around. I've been meaning to update, but I just keep getting side tracked. Anyway, I'm here now, so let's get into some reviews!**

**Littlemissnerdgirl: Just the first three words you said cracked me up. I'm gonna start saying that from now on!**

**Addibobaddi: There will be no Molly and no sister. But there will be plenty of Faith.**

**EvaTheKnight: I may or may not have posted your review on Instagram…**

**Cristina: Nightmares are not fun. Faith attacking Clem is not fun. House fires are not fun.**

**KalGal34: I must do whatever it takes to please Satan.**

**Sorry, but this chapter might be a bit short. **

**LET'S CONTINUE!**

* * *

I trembled in fear as Faith's grip on my throat tightened. I tried to speak, but Faith's hold prevented it. She slammed me into the tree again, "Answer me, dammit!" I yanked on her arms to free myself or at least get her to let me go, but she was just too strong.

Thankfully, Faith finally got the message and loosened her grip enough for me to speak. Considering I was panicking, I spoke in quick, staggered phrases, "I've been there…I saw you…I know Molly…" **(You guys have no idea how funny it is to bring up Molly, when my name is also Molly!)**

Faith released me, and I fell on my ass, gasping and grabbing at my neck. Even though she wasn't touching me, Faith seemed to be blocking my path. I was beyond frightened of her, even though this wasn't the first she had attacked me. Faith had aimed her gun at me when I shot and killed Kenny. And she had every intention of killing me. Faith snapped, "Explanation, now."

So I told her everything. I told her about my dreams I've been having of Nick, Joy, and Sarah. I told her about how I got to Savannah and how I met Molly. I told her about why we went into Crawford, how we got in, and how it had fallen (which Faith seemed pleased about).

Faith looked down and, to my surprised, told me HER story, "I was going to the U.G.A. for college, but that was when all hell broke loose. SO I drove down to Savannah to escape. The Crawford people took me in, and that's where I met Molly and her little sister, Chandler. They were both good people, but Chandler was diabetic. By Crawford's rules, she was a liability." I knew about Crawford's harsh rules, survival of the fittest.

Faith looked to be fighting back tears. She continued, "Molly did everything she could to protect her sister…she…she…" I saw a tear slip out of her eye. Now standing, I pushed my fear away and embraced Faith. "It's okay," I cooed. "It's okay." I was still slightly afraid Faith would attack me again.

Faith kept going, "She gave herself to Dr. Logan in exchange for medicine. It ate me up to see her that." That was news to me! I stared in shock, "She got medicine…in exchange for sex?" Faith bit her lip and nodded. I crossed my arms, staring at my oh so interesting feet.

"I would break into the nurse's station each night and steal as much medicine as I could to stop Molly from doing all this. It worked for a while, and we were able to protect Chandler. That continued until…" Faith froze. "Until Chandler was discovered," I finished for her. She bit her lip and nodded. I tried to speak, "Faith…" She cut me off, "Please don't tell anyone Clem…not even Joy!"

I hesitated; I didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from the group. Especially considering Faith might be mentally unstable. Not only that, keeping a secret like that from the group…and I was the leader here. I couldn't imagine what would happen if Luke found out I was keeping something from him…if he would ever trust me again. But considering what was going on with Faith…maybe it was best. "Okay."

Faith seemed to be less tense, "Thanks." I felt awkward, and I couldn't help but also feel guilty. Suddenly, I heard laughter coming from behind me. Faith and I exchanged a look and said at the same time, "Joy."

We returned to the group, acting as casual as possible, and we saw Sarah grinning humorously, Joy and Nick howling with laughter, and Luke turning red with embarrassment. I forced a smile, "What's so funny?"

Nick smirked, "Talkin' about how Luke was a shy, virgin boy in high school." I heard Faith chuckle behind me as she took her place next to Joy.

I gawked at Luke, "You were NOT still a virgin in high school!" Joy snorted, "Yeah he was, lost it in college." Luke glared at her, "Would you please shut up?" Joy shook her head, "Not that I would know what it's like to be a virgin late in high school, I lost it before then."

Nick spun around and gapped at his sister, "WHAT?!" Joy threw her head back and let out a blast of laughter. She fell back into the dirt and rolled onto her side. She managed to wheeze out, "I'm joking Nick…I'm joking!" Nick looked like he was about to rip Joy apart. "I hate you so f*cking much," he snapped. Joy choked out, "Love you too."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "Seriously?" Joy nodded, still laughing, "Yeah. Conner and I never found…the right moment most of the time." She then gestured to Nick, "And all the other times, this asshole would walk into the room."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you weren't ready." Joy glared at him, "Says the guy that lost his virginity by getting drunk and having a one night stand with some girl at a random bar!" Everyone started to crack up, except for Nick. He just flipped Joy the middle finger.

Joy grinned, "So…we know Sarah is a virgin, and so am I." Nick mumbled, "Luckily…" "Shut up," Joy continued, "And we know Luke, Clem, and Nick are not virgins. So that just leaves…" With that, Joy turned to stare at Faith.

Faith pretended not to notice, "What?" Joy smirked, "Are you a virgin, Faith?" Faith blushed, "Uhhh…" Joy grinned, "C'mon, there is not getting out of this now!" Faith looked like she was gonna die from embarrassment. Joy poked her, "C'mon…" Faith spoke with barely a whisper, "I made the mistake of kissing a guy on the first date."

Nick turned to gap at Faith as well, "Say WHAT now!" Faith cowered behind Joy, "Yeah…" Joy snorted, "You should NEVER kiss a guy on the first date!"

"Yeah," Faith mumbled, "I learned that the hard way." Joy patted her on the shoulder, "Well, at least you're not a virgin like me."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at Joy, "I'm still kinda surprised that you're… you know…" Joy shrugged, "Why?" Sarah shuffled in her chair awkwardly, "You're just so…"

Joy smiled, "Cute? Sexy? Irresistible?" We all turned to just stare at her awkwardly. She looked around, stunned by the awkward silence. We then all gave her a look of disapproval. She raised her eyebrow at us.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N Well, that escalated quickly. Oh, I love Joy! I hope you enjoyed the chapter…even though all you Faith lovers may want to rethink your life decisions. Anyway, I needs sleep! So please leave a review, make my last few weeks of school the bomb! I'll try to update Spinning Heads next, so be on the look out for that. Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	10. It's Me

**A/N Hey guys, sorry for not updating over a good while, I was trying to update all I could.**

**Not doing reviews this time, sorry.**

**Let's get right into it because I don't wanna make a long intro!**

**BACK TO DA STURAH!**

* * *

"_Hey Clementine!" _I spun around, staring off into the darkness. I shouted, "Who's there?!" I heard the voice again, _"It's me, Clementine."_

Though I couldn't see the person. Clearly a female, that's all I know. She did sound familiar though, too familiar.

I shouted, "Who are you! Get the f*ck out here!" I could hear her laughing, _"You can't see me, Clementine. I'm here in your mind. You know who I am."_ I cried, "No I don't! Get away from me!"

She laughed again, _"You know who I am." _I covered my ears, "NO I DON'T!" She groaned creepily, _"You know." _I do not know what came to me, but it seemed that realization smacked me in the forehead.

"You…you set the fire," I mumbled. She laughed evilly, _"Yes." _I started to pant, talking louder, "You've been leaving the notes." She laughed evilly again, _"Yes." _

I don't know where I got the idea, but I screamed, "You've been giving me those dreams!" She laughed again, _"That's right."_ I yelled, "WHO THE F*CK ARE YOU!"

"_I'm always here." _

**BAM!**

* * *

I shot up, covered in sweat. But I heard cries of agony. "AHHHHHHHH!" I leapt to my feet, and I saw blood running in a little stream. I heard another voice, "JOY!" I spun around, and the horrible scene.

Luke was spinning in a circle, his hair a hot mess. Sarah was trembling with fear. Nick and Faith were crouching beside Joy, who nearly gave me a heart attack. I saw a bullet hole right next to her stomach, in her side, blood pouring out of it.

I tried to scream, but I just couldn't. I was in total shock. I then saw a shadow in the distance. It was just a silhouette. I then saw it turn around and run into the forest. I finally found my voice, "HEY!" I started to chase it, but I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and restrain me.

I heard Luke's voice, "Clem! Stop!" I screamed, "LET ME GO!" He tried to calm me, "Clem! No one is there! You need to calm down!" I kept trying to free myself, but Luke's grip was too strong.

In the meantime, Nick was the one freaking out the most. He was shaking as he put pressure on her wounds. He was pressing down, and Joy looked to be in even more pain than just the gunshot. Faith grabbed her friend's hand, "Hey, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

I heard a rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, Luke jumped up and pulled his machete out. "Who the f*ck are you?!" I turned to see a girl standing there. She threw her hands in the air, though I didn't see any gun on her.

She cried, "Please don't hurt me!" Faith stood up and aimed HER gun at the girl, "Did you shoot her?!" She had ignored the blood running out of her friend as Nick continued to put pressure on the wound.

The girl trembled in fear, "No! I heard a gunshot and I wanted to help!" Faith moved closer, "What's your name?" She stuttered, "H…Ha…Haley."

Haley was a bit of a potato of a woman, but not by a lot. She had shoulder lengthed chocolate brown hair. She had blue-gray eyes and pale skin. If she didn't have weapons aimed at her, causing her to tremble in fear, the way to describe her would be a slightly adorable pain in the ass. **(My friend Haley demanded I say this, deal with it. The original single word was ratchet)** She couldn't be older than me, maybe around seventeen.

I stood up, "Check her for weapons." Luke handed his machete to me, and he moved closer to Haley. He then started to pat her down, making sure she had no weapons on her. He pulled a knife out of her pocket, "What's this?" She frowned, "Well, I need SOMETHING to defend myself if I have to!" Sarah snapped, "Cut her some slack, Joy was shot, not stabbed!" Though I was very suspicious of this girl, Sarah was right. I called out, "Luke, she's good, let her go."

Haley put her hands down, "Who got shot?" Sarah pointed over to Joy, "The girl bleeding on the ground, goddammit." Once again, I cringed at Sarah's language.

Haley moved over to Joy, only to be blocked by Faith, "Where do ya think you're going?" Haley stuttered, "I just…the girl I'm with can probably save her?" Nick shot up, "You're with a doctor?!" Haley shook her head, "No, but she knows about this kinda stuff. Her mom was a doctor but…she's only fifteen."

I nudged for Luke to come closer to me. I whispered, "Do you think we can trust her?" Luke whispered back, "We can't trust anybody, but Joy's gonna die if we don't do something. I say we go."

I took a step forward, "Take us to her."

* * *

Haley led us to a field with a small little house in the middle of it. Nick carried a poorly bandaged and unconscious Joy in his arms, Luke quickly rolling Sarah through the grass. **(My friend thought literally, like Sarah wasn't in a wheelchair.)**

Faith stayed next to Nick and Joy, muttering stuff under her breath. I ran beside Haley, who was in front. She sprinted across the field, and towards the house.

"GET YOUR ASS UP!" she yelled as we burst into the house. I saw a girl run into the room, yelling, "What the hell Haley, what are you thinking?! We don't know these people!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw her. The rest of the group froze when they saw her as well. She stared at us wide eyed, also in shock. She finally gasped, "Clementine?"

I didn't know what to say at first. All I could think of was one word, her name.

"Lena?"

* * *

**A/N OH MY FAITH! (littlemissnerdgirl reference) Lena has returned my peeps! SHE IS BACK! I'm going to bed, so sorry of the chapter sucks.**

*** Insert cool outro here * **

**Please leave a review, it helps me out a lot. Ima watch some Harry Potter. Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	11. Old Friends

**A/N Hey guys, I be back! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been meaning to get around to it, but I either forgot or had writers block. (Or I kept falling asleep) But blah blah, excuses excuses. I'M HERE NOW! And I'm tired, so let's get into some reviews!**

**Addibobaddi: What can I say, I CAN'T BE TAMED!**

**Ml 2 ghost: Nice try, but Lena isn't evil like you! **

**Red Eyed Rabbit: It's not that I think my writing is crappy, it just is at times. I'm trying to work on that.**

**EvaTheKnight: Because I can b*tch.**

**Just a quick note, any hate reviews I see will instantly be deleted and forgotten. HATERS ARE NOT TOLERATED! Now go have a cookie and ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

I was astonished; I couldn't believe Lena was alive! She looked healthy and well feed. I was frozen, not sure how to react now. I suddenly felt her arms throw themselves around my waist. Reluctantly, I hugged her back.

Lena pulled away, doing this half smile, half mouth wide-open face. She stuttered, "Wha…I can't believe you guys are still alive!" I shook my head, "I can't believe YOU'RE still alive!" Lena smiled at me, but Haley just glanced between us, "Wait, you guys know each other?"

Faith stepped up, "Hey Lena, good to see you. I'd love to catch up with you IF JOY WASN'T DYING!" Reality hit me, and I remembered that Joy had been shot. Lena frowned, "What?!" Nick moved closer to her, bringing Joy into sight. I started to pace across the room, "Joy was shot by some crazy person in the forest."

Lena's head shot up to Haley, "Did you f*cking shoot her?" Haley held her hands up, shaking her head rapidly, "No! I swear, I didn't do anything! I just heard a gunshot, and I found them." Lena examined Joy's wound, "How far were you from the house, Haley?" Haley shrugged, "I dunno…quarter mile maybe!"

Lena frowned, "The person who shot was aiming for the stomach most likely, they must have sh*tty aim. It got her side, I can still see the bullet. It shouldn't have destroyed anything too important. But she might need a transfusion. What's her blood type?"

"She's A-," Nick replied. Lena looked up, "Anyone an A-?!" Sarah raised her hand, "I'm A-!" I looked at her; she shouldn't be the one giving Joy blood. I took a step forward, "So am I. I'll do the transfusion." Sarah frowned at me, "Clem, I can do it." I shook my head, "No Sarah, it's better if…" Faith cut us off, "JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP AND HELP HER!"

Lena made the choice, "Clem can do the transfusion." Sarah glared at me and Lena, so I mouthed her a "sorry" real quick. Lena motioned for me to follow her, "We'll go in the spare room we have. Haley, c'mon." Knowing Lena was too small to carry Joy, Haley offered to carry Joy. Considering Joy was still older than Haley, she was really light, so Haley didn't struggle too much.

Lena, Haley, and I walked into the spare room Lena was talking about. I was still in shock from finding her. I remember Haley mentioning the girl she was with was fifteen. So that means Lena's birthday has passed. Damn.

Haley laid Joy on the bed in the room, I noticed there were a few blood splashes on the walls. I tried to pretend I didn't see them, Joy was the main objective right now. Lena reached into a backpack settled beside the bed, pulling out a needle, "Here goes nothing." **(I can't write medical sh*t, I'm not a doctor!) **

* * *

After some stitching and about three blood transfusions, Lena had left me in the room with Joy. It's been an odd about of hours, and I was a little lightheaded. I was waiting for her to wake up, Nick, Faith, Luke, and Sarah came in to see her every so often, but they didn't stick around.

I placed my head in my hands, I had seen someone in the trees, and right after Joy was shot. It only made sense that it was the same person who I saw in my dream, who had been leaving the notes, and who had started the fire. I was still a little suspicious of Faith, but shooting Joy? Faith was right beside Joy when I saw the silhouette in the woods. Plus, Joy and Faith are practically attached to each other. There was no way in hell Faith would do something to hurt Joy.

I couldn't help but ask myself, why does this keep happening? It made the walkers seem like less of a threat.

Just then, I saw Joy beginning to stir. I leapt up from my seat, hoping she was okay. Joy slowly pried her eyes open, and I saw a faint smile on her face, "Hey there, fruity." I smiled back, tempted to hug her, but I resisted.

"How are ya feeling?" I asked her. Joy did this shrug thing, "Well, besides the fact I got shot in the hip, I'm f*cking wonderful!" I couldn't help but laugh, I was just glad she was okay.

Joy frowned a little, "Where is everyone?" I pointed to the door behind me, "They're all in the other room, probably sh*tting their pants." Joy smirked, "Maybe I should go in there and recite the whole Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life fanfiction, make them sh*t some more."

I raised my eyebrow, "What's Shrek Is Love, Shrek is Life?" Joy stared at me for a minute, then she moved her hands to facepalm herself. It looked seriously painful for her to move at all, so I winced when she did. Joy groaned, "Sh*t, you haven't seen it? Just ask Nick, he'll tell you."

I nodded, "Noted. Will do." Joy smiled, but it instantly turned to a frown, "Is Nick okay? Faith, Luke, Sarah?" I patted her arm gently, "Everyone's fine, maybe Nick's a bit tired. He did sprint a quarter mile carrying your bleeding fatass to get you here."

Joy glared at me, "I'm not a fatass, and my ass is the finest ass in this group." I laughed, "Says the virgin." Joy pointed at me, "Hey now, if it wasn't for Luke, you wouldn't have gotten laid either."

I missed my friend, glad to see she was still joking around. I turned to head out the door, "I'm gonna go get everyone else." Joy attempted (and failed) to dramatically toss her hair over her shoulder, "Bring the cameras, I'm ready for my close up!" I shook my head at her weirdness, then I opened the door.

"She's awake!" I announced. Nick instantly leapt up, "Joy's alive?!" I smiled at him, "Alive and joking!" Nick quickly sprinted past me, with Faith on his heels. Luke had jumped up, and sprinted in without Sarah. Lena motioned for me to go in as she walked over to get Sarah.

I turned around to see Nick and Faith on one side of Joy, and Luke on the other. I instinctively took my place beside Luke, wrapping my arm around his. Nick was practically squeezing Joy's hand, while Faith removed her glasses o wipe her tears.

"How you doing J.D?" Nick said, smiling at his sister. Joy frowned, "If I had the energy to beat the sh*t outta ya, I would. And I'm just peachy Nick, I wanted a bullet in my side."

I teased her again, "He already took a beating carrying your fatass down here." Joy rolled her eyes, "I've already made it clear that my ass is the best ass in this group." Sarah laughed when she entered the room with Lena and Haley, "You do have a nice ass." Despite the fact everyone else did it, I still had a problem with Sarah swearing. Joy however, liked it, "Damn right, Sarah's the only one with common sense when it comes to my sexy ass."

Lena took a step forward, "We can discuss your sexy ass later." Joy's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Lena, and I had to remind myself Joy was unconscious when we found Lena.

Joy then grinned wildly, "Well, look who it is!" Lena blushed slightly, smiling at Joy, "Yep, it's me." I was enjoying all the smiling going on right now.

"C'mere, I wanna see ya!" Joy ordered. Lena took a step closer and did a slow twirl, causing us to laugh. Joy smirked, "Damn Lena, I think I've got some competition for who has the best ass here!" That only caused Lena to blush again.

Haley, who seemed worn out and slightly annoyed, whispered something to Lena. It caught mine and Faith's attention, and I don't think Faith was taking it positively. Lena then opened the door again, "I don't think everybody being in here is good for Joy, we should let her rest."

Haley crossed her arms, "I'll stay, keep an eye on her. You obviously have some friends to catch up with." Lena gave her a curt nod, "Thanks, let's go." I felt a little uncomfortable leaving Joy with Haley, but I'm sure it was okay. I then started to head out with Luke, Sarah, and Nick.

I turned to see Faith lingering, "I'll be right there, just give me a minute." I gave her a weird look, but said, "Okay." And I shut the door, leaving Faith with Haley and Joy.

* * *

**A/N Ooh! Is Faith gonna do something? Do you guys have any predictions for who was stalking the group and stuff? I've actually had someone say they suspect Faith a little! If I were a reader, I'd suspect Sarah. Do you guys have any suspects? What about Haley and Lena? Never overlook anyone! NO SPOILERS THOUGH!**

***Insert cool outro here***

**Please leave a nice review/constructive criticism, it really does help me out! Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	12. What The Hell Is Going On?

**A/N I'M ALIVE! HOLY CRAP! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ALMOST A MONTH! I MISSED YOU GUYS! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Sorry, that's what every fanfic writer says when they haven't updated everything in forever. I'm back though! **

**I've been kinda stressed lately, and I've been avoiding people a lot. Basically, I've been an empty hollow shell lately. Not been the best idea.**

**I'm not doing reviews, but I will next update.**

**Let's get into the story!**

* * *

I plopped down on the couch in the living room. Probably out of instinct, Luke took his place beside me, wrapping an arm around me. As if it was rehearsed, everyone took a seat in a circle like fashion. I crossed my arms and looked at Lena, "Alright, spill."

Lena chuckled, "What am I supposed to say?" Sarah raised her eyebrow at her, "What happened after you ditched us?" Luke butt in, "Why DID you ditch us?" Lena stared at her feet, "I don't know…Kenny was just…I could tell he was dangerous. I couldn't stick around. I regretted my decision as soon as Arvo shot Clem."

I frowned, "Well, a day after you left, Kenny and Jane got into a fight, getting both of them killed." Lena stared at me in shock, opened her mouth to say something, but immediately closed it. Frowning, Nick asked, "What happened to Bonnie and Arvo anyway?"

Lena sighed, "After Arvo shot Clem, Faith shot Bonnie in the leg. She couldn't run fast so…I left her behind. And considering was Arvo had done to Clem, I shot him when he wasn't looking. It was the first time I had killed someone who didn't attack me first."

By the looks of it, Lena was pretty affected by it. I changed the subject a little, "So, how did you meet Haley?" Lena shrugged, "Just bumped into her, while she was drunk out of her f*cking mind." Sarah's eyes widened, "What the hell?!"

Lena twiddled her thumbs, "Haley's an alcoholic. She had this giant bag of stuffed pandas and meth." Luke looked frightened, "She's a drug addict?!"

Lena shook her head, "Was. I got her out of it, and I did my best to keep her away from alcohol, but she still drinks at least once a day. She does watch herself nowadays. She hardly ever gets drunk."

I frowned, "Should Haley be in there with Joy?" Lena waved it off, "Don't worry, Haley's not stupid enough to drink while she's with Joy." Just then, I saw Faith exit the room, brushing her hands off, "What'd I miss?"

I couldn't help but notice there was a little bit of fresh blood on her clothes.

* * *

I was laying flat out in the grass, probably a stupid idea. My eyes were shut and I felt the sun beat down on my face. I felt kinda nice to relax for once. I heard the door open, and of course, out came Luke. "Tanning?"

I chuckled as I sat up, "Would I look better with one?" Luke sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around me once more, and pressing a kiss to my head, "You're beautiful regardless." I smirked, "I'd better be." Luke laughed, "You are, princess." I punched him in the shoulder, "Don't call me that."

Luke nudged me, "What else should call you, little fruit?" I rolled my eyes, "F*ck no. Joy already calls me that." Luke just chuckled in response. I sighed, removing his arm from my shoulder and laying back on the grass. Luke studied my actions and laid back as well. I felt him grab hold of my hand, corny.

"Remember the last time we were like this?" Luke asked. I looked back into my memories of Luke. It was a little after he kissed me on the bridge, when we were on the roof. That's when this little 'relationship' started. I smiled at the thought, "Yeah, I do."

I heard Luke laugh, "That was a day of events." I nodded, "Yeah, when you first kissed me, you and Nick reunited with Joy, we met Faith, you and I got together, and when I reunited with Kenny." I froze, I haven't spoken of Kenny in forever.

Luke quickly took notice, sitting up immediately after I mentioned Kenny. I slowly sat up as well. I stared straight forward for a moment, feeling a huge pang in my heart. Luke leaned over so I could see his face, "You okay, Clem?" I slowly nodded as Luke pulled me into another embrace.

I missed Kenny, I missed him a lot. I rarely ever spoke of him, and whenever I did, I would constantly feel guilty. Luke could basically read my mind, "It wasn't your fault he died. You know that, right?" I nodded, though I didn't believe him. It was my fault Kenny died, I'm the one that shot him.

I didn't want to cry, and it took a lot of effort to avoid it, but I did. Luke rubbed my shoulder, "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head quickly, and Luke frowned, "Okay, but let me know if you ever wanna talk." I finally spoke, "Okay."

I curled deeper into Luke's embrace, and I don't know what made me so tired, but I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_I found myself…underwater? I felt freezing, like deathly cold. I don't know what was holding me in place, I wasn't swimming at all. I couldn't move at all. I immediately knew I was having another one of these ridiculous dreams. I wanted to return to reality, but trying was pointless._

_Who had I gone through so far? Nick, Joy, Sarah, Faith…? Just then, I saw to bodies slam into the water. I noticed a big hole at the top, we were under a layer of ice. I remember this place, I recognized the two underwater, I knew whose nightmare this one was._

_Luke._

_I finally saw Luke being pulled down by the same walker that had pulled him down in the first place. I hated this moment in the first place, why am I dealing with it now?! I f*cking hated this! I saw myself swim rapidly down to Luke, yanking on his arms. I then saw my eyes roll back into my head and my mouth hang open just as Luke kicked himself free._

_I knew what was gonna happen next, Luke was gonna pull me up to safety, and I was gonna wake up in his arms in the small house. But I saw a change._

_I sank, and I sank fast. I sank past Luke, just like a rock. He attempted to swim back for me, but I was pulled into the deep abyss. Luke was then suddenly pulled out of water. _

_I was then on the ice, and I saw myself laying on my back. How was I up here? Didn't I sink to my death? Luke was pressing on my chest and breathing into my mouth. Walkers were surrounding him and I. He was failing at CPR, and I was dying._

_Luke suddenly appeared on the outside of the circle of walkers, and he was watching them dig into their meal. A.K.A. me. I saw Luke fall to his knees and begin to sob. He cried out my name, but the walkers took no notice of him._

_I didn't understand, this isn't what actually happened. Luke did manage to save me, I was still alive to this day. I knew this wasn't reality, but I tried to call out to him._

_I heard my voice yell, "LUKE!" I wanted to let him know I was okay, that this wasn't real. But he kept sobbing over the walkers eating me._

_It was like, no matter what, Luke couldn't save me. That was his worst nightmare._

* * *

My head shot up from my dream, and it was nighttime. I found myself on the couch, in the living room. I scanned the dark room (there was a few candles lit) and I saw Luke asleep in a chair. I slowly stood up and crept over to him. I gently shook him, hoping this was reality.

Luke's eyes fluttered open, meeting mine. He smiled, "Look whose finally up." I didn't laugh, I didn't smile, I didn't respond at all. I then quickly threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Luke was taken aback, but hugged me back. "Jesus Clem, what's this about." I didn't pull away, I just sat there for a moment hugging Luke. I finally spoke, "You know I'm never gonna die on you, right?"

Luke pulled away, frowning, "S'cuse me?" I opened my mouth to speak, but I then heard a scream.

"HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE F*CK!" It was coming from the room Joy and Haley were in.

Luke and I leaped up, "What the hell was that?!" I heard footsteps coming toward us, and I saw the entire group behind us. Nick snapped, "What the f*ck was that?!" I trembled, "It sounded like…Joy." Nick pushed past me and burst into the room. We all quickly followed him.

Joy was fine, thankfully, but she was gasping while staring at Haley. We then turned out attention to Haley. There was a syringe lodged in her eyeball. Lena gasped, "HALEY!"

I placed my hands on the back of my head, "What the f*ck?" I then noticed something strange. Faith wasn't here.

* * *

**A/N Holy crap! That happened…how sad, Haley had to die.**

**RIP Haley.**

**What did Faith do?! FAITH, WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Faith: Nothing…**

**Okay, fine. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took forever to update! Please leave a review, it'll make me feel better. Huanna says take luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**


	13. No One Is Safe

**A/N Hey guys! I'm finally updating this story! I got a message from and I was like, "I do need to update…" So yeah. And guess what, SUPER LONG CHAPTER THIS TIME! Now, I advise reading EVERYTHING because this is when things start to take a turn for the worst. But hey! LONGER CHAPTERS! **

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Red Eyed Rabbit: Stop calling me that…**

**Ml 2 ghost: Now I'll have that image stuck in my head the rest of the day… god I hate my life.**

**EvatheKnight: DON'T QUESTION THE LAKE'S MOTIVES!**

**Pinklady812: Faith does indeed.**

**LET'S CONTINUE! LONGER CHAPTER! **

* * *

**THE NEXT MORINING**

I was the last one still outside after we all buried Haley. I still never saw Faith that morning, which my suspicions grow stronger. Joy had forced herself up to help bury Haley, even though she couldn't do much. Lena was pretty upset; she couldn't help bury her because she was crying too much. I felt so bad for her. Right after we find her, her friend dies.

I couldn't get my mind off Faith. It seemed so odd to think she would do something like that. How come Joy didn't see anything? From what she told us, Faith was talking to her and then she blacked out all the sudden.

Suddenly, I heard a voice come from inside the house. "Listen to yourselves! What the f*ck is wrong with you!?" I quickly ran inside, and the scene unfolded before me.

Joy was on her feet, glaring at Luke, Nick, Lena, and Sarah. I snapped, "What's going on?" Joy's head darted towards me, "What's going on is that these assholes think Faith is the one that's been f*cking with us!" Luke tried to calm her, "Listen Joy, you gotta understand that-"

"No! You need to understand she wouldn't do something like that!" I saw Nick, tears in his eyes. I was shocked to think that he thought Faith was…behind everything. Lena was glaring at Joy as well, "Unless you're not telling us anything, Faith is the only person who could've killed Haley! Who's to say she's not gonna kill us too!"

I didn't want to say it with Joy in the room, but Lena was right. Joy couldn't have killed Haley, she was injured and could easily been overpowered by Haley. Faith was the last person in there when Faith was alive. I had to step in, "I'm sorry Joy, but you don't really know about her. She was from the group called…"

Joy practically screamed at me, "I F*CKING KNOW ABOUT CRAWFORD! I KNOW WHAT SHE DID! I KNOW HER PAST! I KNOW EVERYTHING!"

_What?_

Joy knew about Crawford? "But Faith said…" I started. "I know what Faith said!" Joy snapped. Luke tried to calm her again, "Joy, I know it's hard but-" Joy stamped her foot, "I don't care! I don't care what you think! Faith wouldn't do that! All she does is to protect us, and to protect me! I'm what's keeping her on her feet! If Faith goes, I go!" With that, Joy sprinted up the stairs, sobbing.

Nobody followed her.

Luke turned to face me, "Clem, I know you're not gonna like this but…" I held my hand up to hush him, "I know." Lena scowled at me, "Faith is crazy! She's the only one could've killed Haley! She's dangerous!" I sighed, "I know, Lena."

Sarah sighed, "We tried to reason with Joy. All the rules Faith set up, Haley, she was even the one taking watch when the fire started. And this…Crawford thing…" I nodded, "That night after the fire, I asked about Crawford, and she ended up attacking me."

Luke's eyes went wide at that, "What?!" I bit my lip and nodded. He frowned at me, "Why didn't you tell me this?!" I shrugged, "Didn't want to worry anybody…probably not the best idea." If I did say something, maybe we would've been more cautious about Faith. "Yeah, no sh*t," Luke snapped.

I sighed, "So what are we gonna do?" Lena groaned, "We get rid of Faith. Joy may get upset, but she won't leave." Sarah glanced up at Lena, "And by get rid of her, we send her away, right?" Lena shook her head, "No, Sarah. We have to kill her."

* * *

It was probably around five in the afternoon. Lena had gotten all of us to agree on killing Faith after Joy went to sleep. We just still waiting for her to…you know, sleep. I couldn't tell if we were doing the right thing. And Nick's reaction broke my heart.

Lena convinced him Faith was dangerous and it was safer to get rid of her. Nick just said, "Whatever." He then went into the same room Joy used to be in and I heard him crying inside. He hasn't come out since.

Luke coming outside interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" I just shrugged in response. Luke sat down beside me, "I just…I can't believe it. After all we've been through, and she's just gone." Technically, Faith wasn't dead yet, but I knew what he was talking about.

He sighed, "Joy's gonna hate all of us…" I looked up at him, he also had some tears in his eyes. "What a sh*tty day…" Luke nodded, "Yeah."

Memories of my dreams came up. I could just see Luke standing outside a herd of walkers eating me. I didn't tell him about Faith's dream, or the strange person talking to me, or the one I had about him. It just didn't make any sense. The person didn't even sound like Faith. But it did sound familer…

But it wasn't Faith.

I leaped up, it wasn't Faith. Faith never left us notes or set the house on fire or shot Joy! She may have killed Haley but, she wasn't the person that was stalking us! I burst into the house, "Faith!" I heard Luke call my name and chase after me, but I just ignored him. I had to warn Faith.

Once I made it upstairs, I burst into the room Faith slept in. But when I opened it, the room was empty. I noticed and open window and a note sitting on the bed. Luke was right behind me, "Clem! What the hell?!" I slowly made my way over to the bed. My hand shaking, I picked up the note, expecting it to be anonymous. But what I saw was much worse. By the time I turned around, everyone else had followed Luke and I upstairs. I slowly read the note aloud.

_If you can't properly hold a group together, we won't bother staying. We hope you're happy with yourselves, because you're never gonna see us again. Signed, J &amp; F._

I felt lightheaded as the room began to spin. I heard voices, but couldn't make them out. My legs felt heavy, and everything was going dark. The last thing I heard was Luke yelling, "CLEM!" Then everything went black.

* * *

_I was in the same room, but I saw Faith sitting on the bed. She had her head in her hands. Not another one of these. Suddenly. Joy burst into the room in tears, slamming the door behind her. She grabbed Faith's backpack, throwing it at her._

_Faith raised her eyebrow, "Joy?" Joy quickly grabbed a piece of paper on the bedside table and began to write on it. Once she was done, she quickly opened the window. "C'mon Faith, we're leaving." _

_Faith frowned, "What now?" Joy turned to face her friend, "It's a long story I don't have time to tell you now, but we have to go." Faith looked at the door behind her, "But…?" Joy grabbed her arm, "Forget the group, let's go!"_

_For a second, Faith just stood there. But she made her way over to the window and pushed herself out of it. Joy followed her right after taking one last look inside the room. Next thing I knew, they were gone._

"_If Faith goes, I go."  
_

_Joy and Faith were sitting down in the dirt, somewhere in the woods. I couldn't tell where though. The were both eating...meat? We didn't have meat. _**(As a vegetarian, I'm offending myself here...)** _Faith__ sighed, "How's your snake?" Snake? They were eating a snake? How'd they manage to catch a snake?_

Faith looked at Joy, who hadn't responded. She sighed again, "You know you didn't have to leave." Joy frowned, "They were gonna get rid of you, I couldn't just let them." I still couldn't forget Joy, who was always so positive actually shouting at everyone. She hardly ever yells. "You have family there, literally," Faith protested. Joy shook her head, "Not anymore I don't. Lena wanted you dead, Sarah didn't care what we did, Luke does everything Clementine says and she wanted you gone as well...and then Nick..."

I saw Joy start to get teary eyed after saying her brother's name. It broke my heart even more.

_"Hey guys."_

_My vision began to flash, and I saw a figure standing in a large pile of ash. _

"_Come here."  
_

_Now, Joy and Faith were standing in the pile of ash, back to back. They had their guns whipped out. _

"_Hehe!"_

_I saw the two surrounded by the same black figure, but many of them. They surrounded the women, laughing all childlike._

"_NO!"_

* * *

"STOP!" I shouted. I felt myself plummeting as I hit the ground with a thud. I saw Luke kneel next to me, "Sh*t Clem, I'm sorry!" I saw Nick and Sarah behind us, and Lena pacing far back from them. I looked around, we were in the woods? "What's going on?" Luke helped me up, "After you passed out, we all went out looking for Joy and Faith."

The pile of ash...the old house we stayed in. "I know where they are."

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

We finally found a clearing in the woods. And what was right in the middle of it? A large pile of ash. It was the burnt down cabin. But Joy and Faith were nowhere in sight. Nick quickly shoved past me, only to find he saw exactly what I saw. He started to panic, "Joy?! Faith?!" Lena glared at him, "Shut up, you idiot! Do you want draw attention-"

A rustle in the bushes behind us cut Lena off. We spun around after it frightening us. I moved to the front, and I heard a hungry groan. "Walker," I confirmed. Though when I saw it, I saw another. Then lunged at us, only to get stuck in the brambles of the bushes. I noticed both of them had bullet holes in there chests, that's probably what killed them. I raised my gun to shoot, when I got a good look at there faces...

"No..."

Joy and Faith gnashed there teeth and waved there arms, attempting to grab me. I heard Nick, Luke, and Sarah start to cry out behind me. I was frozen, my heart pounding. We went chasing after Joy and Faith to save them, only to find them dead. I couldn't believe this, "Joy? Faith?" Lena raised her own gun, only to have Sarah stop her, "What the hell are you doing?!"

I just couldn't shoot them! I couldn't! But I hadn't put down my gun. Lena yelled at me, "That's not them, you have to shoot now!" I snapped back, tears slipping out of my eyes, "I can't! Guys, snap out of it!" Joy and Faith were starting to make there way threw the bushes, they would make it threw soon.

I heard Lena's calm voice in my ear, "They're not coming back, Clem. You've gotta shoot them." I wanted to yell no, but she was right. I looked back at the two walkers, my friends. I sobbed, "I'm so sorry..."

**BAM**

**BAM**

* * *

**A/N WAIT! WAIT! DON'T KILL ME YET! I'm sorry but it had to happen. Not everybody was supposed to live. But OMEHGAWD! Joy and Faith? I'm actually gonna cry right now! I'M SORRY! **

**R.I.P. Joy**

**R.I.P. Faith**

**You will be missed.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, sorry if it was kinda choppy, I'm not feeling well right now. I know Joy and Faith are officially dead, but please stick around for the rest of the story! *hides in a box* Take Luck!**

**ROBIN OUT!**

**God...Joy and Faith are dead?**


	14. Promises Can't Be Made

**A/N So the new update has allowed me to write this on my phone, SO EXCUSE ME IF THERE ARE SOME ERRORS! **

* * *

I watched as Lena shoveled the last bit of dirt over the large grave. I'm glad she brought the shovel with her, I would've felt horrible if we just burned them or left them there. I still couldn't believe my friend's were dead. Joy, who always had high spirt. Faith, who was the strength of the group.

Not until yesterday did I realize they were the only source of Nick's happiness. It's been a whole day without Joy and Faith and the group just felt naked. But Nick...he just about lost it.

I'd be lying if I didn't lose it too.

* * *

_I still had the gun pointed in the direction it was when I sent those two bullets into their heads. I didn't fully take all that in. I didn't want to move. I felt my body begin to shake, but I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder. "Clem?" _

_I spun around, pointing my gun at the person...Lena. I felt the tears dripping rapidly down my cheeks. Lena_ held_ her hands up in surrender, and in panic. "Clem, please." I remembered what Faith did to Haley. Lena blamed her and she was the one who suggested execution. That's what prompted them to leave. _

_I growled, "You..." Lena fell to her knees, "Clem! I didn't-" "YOU! YOU DID THIS!" Lena shut her eyes and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I put the barrel of the gun to her forehead, and I heard her crying. I wanted so badly to pull the trigger, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I placed my finger on it, ready to try again, I pushed her a little, causing her to cry out in panic. "PLEASE DON'T!" _

_I then felt a pair of arms rap around me. I could feel Luke's sobs rack his body as I let him pull me away. I dropped my gun and let myself cry into his chest. They were gone._

_Joy and Faith were gone forever._

* * *

Lena spent most of the day shoveling their graves. All of us were too depressed to even look at them. It ate me up every freaking second. We were gonna spend the night here, then go back to Lena's house on that field. I didn't want to leave Joy and Faith here...put we had to.

I hated myself, and I had a hard time admitting it, but Joy was right. She was right about Faith. She was right about our stalker. She was right about it all. We didn't take her seriously, and it cost Joy hers and Faith's life.

Nick blamed me and Lena...and I'd lie if I said we didn't start anything, but he didn't see what I saw. The bullet holes in their chests. They're screams. I knew the stalker had killed them and left them to turn.

I went back to our little campfire, sitting next to Luke. I've never seen him cry so much before. Of course this would break his heart. I mean, we all loved Faith, but Luke has known Joy just as long as he's know Nick. He grew up with her and now she's gone.

Sarah hadn't said a word since it happened. No matter how hard she had become, she never handled death well. She stayed close to us, but yet distant. I wanted to go over there and hug her, but I was worried she'd shun me. I gave her some space.

Nick however, was practically inanimate. He wouldn't sit by the fire, he sat smack in the middle of the ashes, jabbing his knife into the ground several times. I felt uncomfortable he had a knife.

I didn't blame him though, he lost the most out of this. He was Joy's brother. Her f*cking brother! They were best friends! He lost the last of his blood family. And Faith...he loved Faith. It was the most unlikely relationship that lasted like this, she made him smile. Now both of them were gone. Both of them.

In a way, I respected how they died. Joy and Faith swore to fight the world together. They swore to go out together. And they did. Together.

I leaned up against Luke, "I can't believe they're gone." Luke nodded, "I know." I sniffed, "I don't know how much more I can take these deaths." He sighed, but didn't respond. I felt bad not telling Luke about my dream, with the stalker and all. I felt guilty, Luke was the only one who would talk to me.

I had to tell him, "Luke, can I talk to you...alone please?" Luke looked around, considering almost nobody was hear to listen, but he answered, "Sure." We both stood up and went a small distance into the woods.

"I had more of those...dreams."

Luke frowned, "Excuse me?" I closed my eyes, afraid to see what his eyes sad. "I had more of those dreams. About you, about them, about...whoever it was," I whispered. "Explanation, now!" Luke demanded.

"The night before Joy was shot," it pained me to say her name, "I was alone in some dark room. I heard a familiar voice. Whoever is...doing this to us is someone we know...or someone I know."

"Sh*t..."

"Then, the first night at Lena's...I saw myself...back under the ice. You were swimming after me, but you couldn't get to me. Then we were both above ice, but you couldn't wake me up, or save me. Walkers got to me and you just...watched. I wanted to tell you I was fine, but you didn't see me."

Luke looked pale, like I brought back a bad memory. It was a bad memory. The worst for Luke. Without speaking, he pulled me into a hug. I felt him shaking a little, so I soothed him. "I'm here. I'm okay."

Luke sniffed, "Promise you won't leave me? You won't do anything to risk yourself?"

I wasn't searching for death, but I wasn't gonna stop taking risks to protect us, to protect all of us. I couldn't lie to Luke...but I had to. "I promise." Liar. Luke pulled away and kissed my forehead, "Thank you."

I didn't tell him about me seeing Joy and Faith with...whoever killed them. But I think Luke would understand. I looked over at Nick, and I saw him drag his knife across his arm.

I wanted to stop him, but no matter what I said could keep him from doing that. I just had to watch, like watching my friends die. Unable to do anything to stop it.

Never feeling the same amount of rage, I've never wanted to kill someone so much before. But I could just run up to them with a gun, shorting all willy nilly. I had to wait.


	15. I'm Restarting

**Hey guys. As you can see, this isn't a new chapter. WAIT! Keep reading, I'm about to do something a little odd for me.**

**I'm gonna completely rewrite In The Moment. So Push On is over for a while. Now, I'm not gonna delete either story until I'm completely caught up because the story line will be mainly the same, and I'm not ditching any OCs. I may change a few things up if I really hated to original idea. This sounds bad but trust me, it's not. I'm making improvments and fixing bad mistakes. It won't be much different from plot I originally wrote, but it will be so much better. And yes, Push On will be rewritten a month or two after I finish In The Moment ends for the second time. So I'm sorry. **

**I'm gonna be putting my stories on hold during this time, with the exception of Spinning Heads and possibly my Truth Or Dare Show every so often. But this will be my main focus until I'm done. I want to pursue a career in writing so I need as much practice as I can. And in the future, I may rewrite The Colors In Hell, but it ended so much better than In The Moment. So who knows.**

**I would like to say, thanks for the support and I think you'll enjoy this so much more if you are loyal readers. So thank you guys. I know this sounds cheesy, but I wouldn't be here doing this without you guys. So thank you guys. **

**So this may seem small, but it's kinda important to me because it's my first story. Hope you enjoy it! The first chapter is coming out very soon! Take Luck! **

**ROBIN OUT!**


End file.
